Rojo sangre
by ARJ - VG
Summary: Desde hace ya varios años, la guerra se creía terminada; todo era parte del pasado, solo historia que contar. Ya el mundo mágico no estaba en peligro. Hasta que…
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Primeramente, deben saber que somos un par de chicas con una misma cuenta en esta página, aunque la teníamos desde hace un rato, pues no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ofrecer un buen fic, ahora vinimos con esta historia que esperamos y les guste. Esta es una nueva idea que hemos tenido desde hace ya un tiempo, pero que no habíamos podido redactar y hasta ahora publicar, además debemos aclarar que es un fic AV, es decir, pertenece a ambas autoras: Anyi y Vane; esto es porque no todas son de las dos. Estamos muy alegres y a la vez nerviosas por esta entrega, ya que hemos puesto mucho empeño en ella y lo único que deseamos es una buena aceptación de parte de ustedes: Los amantes de la lectura. No está demás escribir, que somos seres humanos en proceso de evolución y por lo tanto, solo serán ustedes los que nos comenten todas sus críticas-de preferencia constructivas- para ir mejorando o corrigiendo nuestros errores y volver esta historia totalmente de su agrado.

Antes de comenzar con el primer capítulo, deben leer ciertas **ADVERTENCIAS** que tienen que ver con las actualizaciones del fic, porque no queremos que después digan que no se los advertimos. Aunque aún no sabemos si será un one-shot, de eso no estamos seguras, supongo que eso dependerá de ustedes: los lectores y sus demandas… de todas formas, dejaremos las advertencias, por si acaso.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

1.- Para empezar, la historia posee una trama complicada, por lo tanto deben tener PACIENCIA, porque no todo podrán digerirlo tan fácilmente.

2.- Se supone que la historia tiene como pareja principal a Rose/Scorpius pero en ella también nos centraremos en muchas otras con respecto a la familia Weasley-Potter y demás personajes, así que también deben tener PACIENCIA porque no escribiremos todo el tiempo de una sola gracias a la cantidad de personajes que fueron incluidos.

3.- Otro punto a tratar sería la falta de orden en el fic, puesto que hablaremos en dos tiempos diferentes (como nosotras le llamamos: pasado y presente, aunque ninguna de esas fechas halla pasado en la realidad). Esta demás aclarar que por eso tendrán que tener PACIENCIA, aunque con el tiempo lo iremos acomodando.

4.- Cuarta y última advertencia, si no me equivoco, pero aquí también tendrán que tener PACIENCIA, debido a que estamos en plenas clases y esto nos impide invertir todo nuestro tiempo en la escritura.

Bueno, como verán la palabra clave para poder leer esta historia es PACIENCIA, así que si consideran que no gozan de esta gran virtud, mejor no lleguen a leerla.

Sin más que agregar, ojos a la lectura…

…..

 **Cap. 1**

 **El resurgir de una antigua lucha**

Junio, 2024

¡ **15 minutos**! Habían pasado 15 minutos desde su partida y aún no había señales de su regreso, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que pasar? ¿Ocurriría algo? ¿Se encontraría bien? se preguntó sintiendo la respiración entre cortada, sabía que no tenía que dejarlo ir y mucho menos solo, ¡tendría que haber ido con él!... Pero no lo hizo, y ahora la opresión que se instaló en su pecho empezaba a hacer estragos en su interior. Todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente de la rubia que en medio de su vaivén tropezó con una silla, ésta que se encontraba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones, en un acto reflejo colocó la silla en su lugar sin necesidad de planearlo.

-Ten más cuidado-

Pero ésta no escuchó la advertencia que se le hacía, pues su mente estaba ocupada pensando en él.

 **¡Tic!**

El sonido de la manecilla de un viejo reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina hizo que la rubia volteara en dirección al objeto, anunciando que había pasado un minuto más, uno que hacía que su nerviosismo aumentara haciendo que la palma de sus manos sudaran sin razón alguna.

-¡Ya basta! Le abrirás un hueco al suelo- se escuchó la voz desde el sillón más grande de la sala, donde una pelirroja con los brazos cruzados, la miraba reprobatoriamente.

Por unos segundos esa muchacha atrajo su atención pero luego retomó su caminata.

-Deja el drama, no es para tanto. Ted sabe cuidarse- le preocupaba ver a su hermana así –Respira…- dijo más calmada mientras Vic tomaba aire cansinamente -Ven y siéntate, él llegará en cualquier momento- le dijo señalando con su mano un puesto del sillón.

La rubia hizo lo que le decía su hermana menor. Se sentó, se arropó con una cobija, la verdad es que apenas y se percató del frío que hacía, luego intentó mantener la calma, pero el temblor que antes atacó sus manos, ahora se había apoderado de su pierna, que fácilmente la delataba.

¡Paf!

La mano de Dominique paró el movimiento de dicha extremidad -¡Deja de hacer eso! Me pones nerviosa- recriminó.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?- interrogó -Yo no soy como tú Niki, yo no puedo estar tan tranquila aquí, sabiendo que Ted está allá afuera corriendo peligro- sentenció la rubia, pues ella creía que tenía todo el derecho de preocuparse.

No podía entender a su hermana, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila sabiendo por lo que estaban pasando? A veces creía que era una insensible e ignorante, a la que no le importaba nada ni nadie, con su actitud de adolescente relajada, firme y tranquila. Pero, tenía que admitir que le encantaría ser más como ella. Dominique había sido siempre la valiente, la fuerte, la atrevida, la determinada, algo que ella nunca fue ni será, porque a lo contrario de su hermana, ella había heredado la delicadeza de su mamá y de toda su familia materna, siempre fue frágil y risueña, aunque quiso demostrar lo contrario, porque sabía que ninguna de esas cualidades eran dignas de una Gryffindor y mucho menos de una Weasley; familia de héroes y heroínas que habían pasado por tiempos difíciles y experiencias que marcaron sus existencias de por vida, dejando el apellido en alto, un ejemplo sería su padre. Cada vez que lo veía, se forzaba a sí misma a ser como se suponía que sería, pues esa cicatriz en la mejilla, le recordaba que él y cada miembro de su familia hizo lo que tenía que hacer para proteger al mundo mágico, sin importar que perdieran sus propias vidas en el intento. Por esa razón, llegaba a admirarla, porque ella sabía que su hermana, sí era una verdadera Weasley, porque hasta el rojo de su cabello lo gritaba.

Aunque no quería demostrarlo, la pelirroja también sentía preocupación por el que sería su cuñado. Ted era parte de la familia y si le llegara a pasar algo malo ni ella, ni su hermana se lo perdonarían. Pero también sabía que él podía cuidarse muy bien, después de todo ya era un auror y de hecho era uno de los mejores, dicho por tío Harry, con quién trabajaba conjuntamente.

La rubia había vuelto a levantarse y esta vez no solo preocupada sino que también algo molesta con Dominique.

-Es que me preocupa verte así, creo que temo más por ti, que por Teddy- se sinceró.

-El único en peligro en este momento es Teddy, no yo- dijo acercándose a su hermana, no quería pelear, no en ese momento.

-Lo sé, pero a ti fácilmente te da un infarto-

-No exageres, Niki- dijo esta vez con una leve sonrisa, pues la cara de preocupación de su hermana le causaba ternura.

-Ojala exagerara…- rodó los ojos –tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que Ted…

Su frase quedó corta al sentir que algo golpeaba su cara. Se quitó bruscamente la cobija de encima y vio a la rubia guindada del cuello de Teddy, quién acababa de entrar por la pequeña puerta.

Volvió a rodar los ojos y se levantó enseguida del sillón, y sin dejar de mirar a la parejita dijo -Asfixiarás a Ted-

-No me esperaba esta bienvenida- dijo el chico al momento que Victoire lo soltaba.

-Mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada, verdad? Te tardaste mucho. La próxima vez no te dejaré ir, o al menos no saldrás solo. ¡Me angustié tanto!...- decía desesperada, y luego abrazó fuertemente al muchacho, como para saber que estaba ahí con ella, otra vez.

-Pero Vic, solo fueron 20 minutos- le dijo algo confundido.

-Fueron 21, para ser exactos- dijo muy segura la rubia.

Aún más confundido, el muchacho miró a la pelirroja, quién le devolvió una mirada de resignación.

-¿Has conseguido algo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Solo un par de cosas- el muchacho les pasó una bolsa con algunos enlatados y pan que llevaba bajo su túnica, la pelirroja la tomó de inmediato pero su mirada seguía escudriñando al metamorfomago buscando algo más, lo que se escondía detrás de su pregunta -No me refería a eso exactamente- dijo -quería saber si tenías información-

El muchacho suspiró lento y profundamente, para luego decir -…De hecho sí-

Su mirada se opacó totalmente.

No hizo falta decir nada más, sabían perfectamente a que se refería. La pelirroja cerró los ojos lamentándose y Vic, se había llevado una mano al pecho desolada.

-¿Ahora quienes son los afectados?- preguntó la pelirroja con algo de esfuerzo.

Ambas chicas lo miraban melancólicas, esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegaba a sus oídos.

-Ted…- reprochó Vic -Dilo de una vez-

El muchacho tragó saliva, no sabía cómo decirlo. Aunque tenía experiencia en lidiar con este tipo de cosas, nadie podría acostumbrarse, y mucho menos sentirse bien. Es cierto, debería sentirse satisfecho por hacer lo que mejor hace y le gusta: su trabajo, pero la verdad es que en momentos como los que estaban viviendo, es imposible pensar que lo que haces diariamente para " _ayudar_ " sea lo correcto. Era para momentos como ese, que él no se sentía preparado.

Aunque era difícil anunciar las desgracias que habían ocurrido últimamente, él sabía que tenía que decirlo, a veces pensaba que si lo decía era más para liberarse de un enorme peso, que para cumplir con su deber como auror. Las muertes eran muy recientes y eso aún le afectaba, habían ocurrido de manera seguida y repentina. Todavía recordaba cuando tuvo que avisar sobre las primeras muertes a sus familiares, o cuando ya no quedaban más miembros a quiénes darles la noticia porque todos tuvieron un mismo final. Ahora le tocaba avisarles a ese par de chicas que se encontraban frente a él, esperando que mencione a la o las siguientes víctimas de la lista, como les había informado anteriormente con los Cannon y el menor de los Mason. Cada vez que tenía que hacerlo, sentía un peso inmenso sobre él, y como todas las veces pasadas, ésta no sería la excepción.

Ambas miraron desesperadas al chico, se habían dado cuenta de que, más que su apariencia, había cambiado su semblante, de cansado y sorprendido, a intranquilo y triste.

Este se removió incómodo, bajó la mirada y dijo finalmente…

-Los Weasley-

…

El ocaso comenzaba a cubrir aquellas tierras.

El cielo se había tornado naranja hacía ya unos minutos, éste se encontraba totalmente despojado de nubes y en su lugar, habían difusas estelas blanquecinas y demás tonos cálidos, enmarcando el cuadro perfecto. Los animales volvían a sus respectivos hogares: los pájaros a sus nidos, las ardillas a sus árboles, incluso los insectos y los peces, cada quién buscaba su refugio para pasar la noche. El sol se despedía resplandeciente como si supiera que volvería pero su luz no calaba todo rincón del bosque pues apenas y solo lograba iluminar tenuemente la entrada de una oscura cueva ubicada entre las montañas, de la cual provenían unos cortos y débiles sollozos….

…Agosto 15/2022, Rumania.

…Julio 08/2020, Francia.

…Mayo 17/2017, Sortilegios Weasley.

…Junio 30/2022, Sala común de Gryffindor: Hogwarts.

…Octubre 30/2022, La Madriguera.

…Febrero 03/2020, Ministerio de magia.

…Abril 14/2019, Campo de quidditch: Hogwarts.

…Julio 01/2018, Hogsmeade.

…Junio 30/2021, Gran Comedor: Hogwarts.

…Septiembre 01/2018, Estación King Cross.

Fechas y lugares…

No eran sólo días y lugares comunes, eran mucho más. Esos días y lugares exactos representan mucho más que solo pasado, representan partes de buenos momentos vividos por los Weasley Potter: Bill y su familia de vacaciones, la graduación de James y Fred, el cumpleaños de la abuela Molly, Teddy en sus primeros días como auror, el triunfo de gryffindor al ganar la copa de las casas, sortilegios Weasley en su apogeo, tío Charlie en unos de sus difíciles intentos de domar a un feroz dragón negro, el cumpleaños de Rose, el equipo de slytherin después de ganar un partido contra ravenclaw en la semifinales y su primer día…

Todavía recordaba ese día.

Su hermana le había contado cómo eran las cosas en Hogwarts, le dijo que era un enorme castillo encantado. Le habló del gran comedor, de la comida, de la copa de las casas, de las clases, los profesores… en fin de un montón de cosas más. Cada cosa que le decía era más maravillosa que la otra, siempre había soñado con ir a ese lugar.

Ese día estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de temblar, había estado así desde que Molly le habló de la ceremonia de selección, le daba miedo decepcionar a su padre. Su hermana siempre llenó de orgullo a sus padres, en especial a su papá, ahora le tocaba a ella. Muy en el fondo, ella sabía que no sería así, pero quería intentarlo, nada perdía o tal vez… sí.

Ella siempre quiso ser diferente a como era en realidad. Le hubiera gustado ser tan divertida como James y Fred, tan valiente como Dominique, tan hermosa como Victoire, tan simpática como Albus, tan inteligente como Rose, tan madura como Teddy, tan sociable como Louis, tan fuerte como Roxanne y Lily, tan dedicada o comprometida como su hermana e incluso, tan activa y hasta fastidiosa como Hugo, todos ellos tenían alguna cualidad que los definía y los diferenciaba como persona, en cambio ella nunca había resaltado en nada y es como si no fuera parte de la gran familia que eran los Weasley-Potter, pues ni siquiera su presencia se notaba, siempre ha sido tan… invisible.

Eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar y por eso, por no destacar en absolutamente en nada, Lucy Weasley se había sentido como un cero a la izquierda, incapaz de enorgullecer a su familia en alguna cosa en la que fuera buena. Siempre se sintió inútil ¿cómo es que su familia siendo héroes históricos de una guerra, ella no sabía hacer nada? Ella era lo que era: la oveja negra de la familia…

Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas con más intensidad, al ver la última imagen. Allí estaba ella junto a la persona a la que más admiraba y quería en toda su dura y simple existencia: su hermana. Molly, era una persona extraordinaria y quien la había acompañado siempre en los peores y mejores momentos de su vida. Cuando veía esas fotografías se daba cuenta que los buenos tiempos se habían esfumado por completo para dar paso a los peores.

Esas fotos, eran lo único que había podido tomar antes de huir de Hogwarts.

De repente, el calor empezó a llenar el lugar.

-¿Sigues viendo esas fotografías?- preguntó una voz varonil y fresca.

Lucy se limitó a ver como el chico terminaba de colocar más leña a la fogata. Su mirada se fijó en las llamas con algo de alivio, ya estaba haciendo frío y no se había dado cuenta. Otra cosa de la que no se percató antes, fue de lo oscuro que ya estaba. Sus ojos recorrieron desde el inicio de dicha fogata hasta las puntas danzantes de las llamas que alumbraban el muro de la cueva, con algo de curiosidad y atención como toda una niña. Ya no sollozaba, solo observaba con detenimiento la luz del fuego como si intentara descubrir algo, como si algo muy importante se hubiera revelado ante sus ojos.

-… y después verás que no recordaremos esto-

El rubio se detuvo a observar a su prima que estaba entretenida con quien sabe qué cosa, y había dejado de llorar, solo se quedó tranquila de repente con la cabeza inclinada y una expresión confusa para él.

Así era Lucy, toda una niña.

El chico estiró apenas sus labios casi en una sonrisa, le agradaba que haya parado de llorar, lo único que había hecho desde que la encontró en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts totalmente alterada pero distraída.

Louis sabía muy bien como era su prima de sensible pero en la situación en la que se encontraban la entendía perfectamente. Él también estaba más que preocupado, luego de que había ocurrido lo de Hogwarts solo pudo huir con Lucy, desafortunadamente no encontraron a nadie más de la familia. El rubio había bajado su mirada al suelo mientras pensaba en su gente, esperaba más que nunca que estuvieran bien…

Luego el chico volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pelinaranja y ésta seguía perdida en la nada.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó débilmente.

Louis la miró algo sorprendido, era lo primero que había dicho desde que tuvieron que huir. A él le encantaría responderle que si pero…

-No lo sé- dijo sinceramente.

El chico suspiró mientras manipulaba algunos troncos para mantener el calor dentro del lugar.

No podía demostrarle a Lucy que se sentía tan mal o peor que ella, tenía que ser fuerte, debía protegerla, no derrumbarse ante ella y echarse a morir, ese definitivamente no era el momento. Vio como ella seguía observando las fotografías con nostalgia y como comenzaban a salir más lágrimas de sus ojos. ¡No! Ya no quería verla llorar así, no lo soportaría.

-Lucy…- comenzó delicadamente -sé que esto no es lo que debería estar pasando, es decir… ellos estarán bien ¿sí?, cuando nos demos cuenta nadie recordará esto. Sabes que todos saben cuidarse muy bien, James, Fred, después de todo ellos estaban ahí para eso, y los demás… ni se diga, son mucho mejor que yo en eso, yo si confío en que no tendrán ningún problema, verás que los encontraremos o ellos nos encontrarán y solo reiremos de esto- pausó para mirarla a los ojos pero su prima se encontraba cabizbaja -todo estará bien…- susurró cerca de su oído.

Lucy recibió esta última frase con sorpresa, ella sabía que Louis no era el mejor consejero ni el más comprensivo pero eso no quiere decir que no sea ¿sensible? Bueno es decir, él siempre había sido muy sociable y todo un Casanova de primera pero nunca había sido tan… neutro.

Lo miró a los ojos y éste la miraba compasivo, cosa que la enterneció, después de todo le encantaba la intención de Louis.

El rubio reaccionó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… yo… iré a… asegurar mejor los alrededores- dijo algo incómodo.

Lucy vio que su primo se levantó y dejó la cueva.

Miró las llamas de la fogata una vez más y recordó inevitablemente los hechos que habían ocurrido hacía menos de 24 horas; humo, gritos, mucho ruido, todo había sido tan confuso. Volvió a mirar las imágenes que reposaban en su mano y su hermana la saludaba sonriente.

-Molly…- susurró.

Las lágrimas salieron salvajemente de sus hinchados ojos para parar en dicha foto.

Inevitablemente el llanto no impidió que un bostezo se escapara, estaba cansada, en definitiva llorar era muy agotador. Por suerte ya tenían un lugar donde poder descansar, después de haber caminado tanto, bueno en realidad fue más difícil para el rubio, ya que ella se cansaba muy rápido, anexándole que su ánimo estaba contra el suelo y él tuvo que cargarla en gran parte del camino, pero al menos el esfuerzo valió la pena.

La verdad no entendía como no se había secado, no sabía que su cuerpo podía almacenar tantas lágrimas ¿eso era posible? Al parecer sí, para lo único que era buena era para estorbar porque eso es lo había sido para su primo, un molesto y completo estorbo. Siempre le estaría agradecida con él por no abandonarla, estaba segura de que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho porque cargar con alguien no era fácil y menos alguien como ella.

La chica hizo un intento de humedecerse los labios pero estos se secaron como una esponja absorbe el agua, indicándole que ya estaba deshidratada, también sintió un hueco en el estómago, que le hizo presión y le causó dolor. Era de esperarse, no había hecho otra cosa que llorar y llorar, y no quiso probar bocado alguno, además de qué no habían podido encontrar mucha comida en todas esas horas. A esto se le sumaba la rigidez de su delicado rostro, pues sus lágrimas se habían secado y había hecho que éste se endureciera un poco dificultando la realización de expresiones.

Otra cosa que no había notado era que su cabeza explotaría. Un intenso dolor de cabeza se había intensificado aún más con el pasar de las horas y lo único que podía hacer para que éste desapareciera era dormir. Sí, eso haría, lo necesitaba.

Justo cuando decidió acomodarse en el rustico suelo de la cueva, cerca del fuego…

¡BUM!

El sonido la ensordeció y la sobresaltó por completo ¿qué había sido eso?

La chica se levantó con dificultad, y luego lo recordó. Había pasado tanto tiempo llorando y lamentándose por lo que podría estar sucediendo o por lo que no, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien no había vuelto aún.

-… ¡Louis!-

…

Julio, 2029

Un día más… un día más en el que no se ha dignado a aparecer la suerte de su lado, uno de otros tantos en lo que no ha logrado ningún avance, otro día perdido, odiaba no encontrar pistas, eso era lo peor de todo. Tenía que encontrar algo, lo que sea, ya había revisado miles de veces los archivos, y nada parecía aportarle información. Desde ese día, su propósito había sido encontrar pistas, cada día que el fallaba podía llegar a ser su última oportunidad, la última esperanza de hallar su rastro. Habían sido horas, días, noches, semanas e incluso meses los que había estado dedicándose a buscar y hasta ahora no tenía nada, todo ese tiempo se convirtió en largos y pesados años en los que no avanzó en su investigación. Solo tenía… esas benditas cartas, que no lograban decirle nada ¿en qué se supone que esas cartas le ayudarían? Dicen que hay que tener paciencia… lo escuchaba todo el tiempo, pero eso ya no le quedaba.

Por cada vez que fallaba perdía un pedacito de esperanza.

-¡Demonios!- el rubio acababa de tirar todas las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio.

-Cálmate quieres- dijo el azabache del otro lado del teléfono, quién había escuchado el ruido provocado.

La frustración crecía, se expandía cada vez más por todo el lugar como una plaga. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la dejaron de ver. La impaciencia lo dominaba, haciendo que su malhumor aumentara segundo a segundo, estaba harto ¿Cuándo la encontraría? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que pasar, para que él encontrase alguna pista de su rastro? No pedía nada más, solo una señal. Una que le devolviera la esperanza.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es perder el tiempo! Ya estoy cansado- dijo el rubio derrotado, lanzándose a la silla.

Su voz se había ido apagando, al igual que sus fuerzas.

-Sí, créeme que te entiendo, pero no ganas nada poniéndote de esa manera- decía el muchacho. El rubio se estregó un poco los ojos. –Yo también la he buscado por mucho tiempo, y sabes que tampoco he tenido resultado-

El muchacho estaba cansado, últimamente no había podido dormir bien, las ojeras abrieron paso en su rostro y no dejaba de bostezar. Ahora la única pista que tenía de ella, se había esfumado por completo dejándolo totalmente desubicado, como al principio ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

-Dormir- dijo su amigo como si le pudiera leer la mente – eso necesitas Scorp, no harás nada si no tienes la suficiente energía para hacerlo- explicaban del otro lado.

Era cierto, sin fuerzas ni energía no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Su amigo tenía razón, debía descansar, o si no tendría serios problemas en su trabajo real, el cual le exigía mucho más de lo que él pudiera dar en esos momentos.

-De acuerdo, dormiré. Pero, cualquier cosa que encuentres, házmelo saber- pidió mientras bostezaba.

Esta vez, fue él quien había hablado como si leyera la mente de su amigo. Él sabía que su amigo le diría que no tenía que preocuparse, que él buscaría y que si encontraba algo, le avisaría.

-Bien, entonces te dejo para que descanses- escuchó que decía.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se levantó sin fuerzas de la silla, salió del estudio y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, donde lo esperaba su suave y adorable cama. Llegando a la entrada de dicho lugar, abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos con dificultad, dejándolos tirados en el suelo a su suerte al igual que la camisa y se lanzó a la cama. De inmediato sintió el suave edredón y las almohadas de plumas acariciando su espalda y nuca, hecho que hizo que sus párpados se cerraran definitivamente.

A pesar de eso, su mente seguía maquinando cosas.

¿Cómo era posible que durante tanto tiempo no pudiera conseguir alguna pista que ayudara en su búsqueda? ¿De todas las cosas que había conseguido, ninguna le podía ser útil? ¿Tendría que volver a empezar desde el principio? Esperaba que no. La frustración volvía a atacarlo haciendo que este se removiera en la cama. Hacía dos semanas aproximadamente, había conseguido lo más cercano a una pista después de tanto buscar. Una señora, aparentemente la había visto y dijo que la vio dirigirse a un local al lado norte y que luego desapareció. No la volvió a ver ¿Realmente había desaparecido? De eso no estaba seguro, pero si eso fuese así, tendría que haber utilizado magia, de lo contrario no lo lograría ¿pero cómo iba a ser tan inconsciente como para hacerlo en una calle muggle, así, deliberadamente? Fuese como hubiese sido, la encontraría. Algún día la encontraría.

Luego se quedó dormido…

Un par de horas más tarde, el sol atravesaba los cristales de la ventana, iluminando el interior de la habitación. Scorpius se encontraba bocabajo, durmiendo muy cómodo. Su ancha espalda estaba expuesta a los rayos de sol, haciendo que ésta tuviera un leve brillo. Cuando sintió la luz atropellar su apacible sueño, gruñó y se colocó una de la almohadas encima de la cabeza, otra vez se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

¡Que! ¡Las cortinas! -" _Otra vez no_ ", pensó.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe para chocar con la realidad, ya era de día ¡Por Merlín! Se levantó de un salto y pensaba darse una ducha antes de irse pero era demasiado tarde, así que se vistió y desapareció a su destino, sin darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

…

La noche caía sobre Londres, entre las calles de esa concurrida ciudad era fácil diferenciar el auto que paseaba sin rumbo alguno por un vecindario algo lejano del centro, una vueltas mas y el porsche plateado se estacionó frente a uno de los departamentos más bonitos y lujoso de la zona. La persona llevaba un paso rápido y sigiloso, entró a su departamento sin ningún inconveniente, a tientas y tocando la pared para saber por dónde iba intentó encontrar el interruptor de la luz, lastimosamente para él la suerte y la oscuridad hicieron de la suyas, el banquito que siempre dejaba en el pasillo se atravesó en su camino y… el ruido fue sonoro y consecutivo que pudo haber despertado a todo los residentes del edificio, el muchacho intentando amortiguar la caída había lanzado las manos en todas direcciones, tomó una cuerda que fue lo primero que encontró y jaló de ella, esto no trajo más que problemas, la cuerda que era en realidad el cable del teléfono se trajo la mesita donde se encontraba, y todo lo que había en ella al suelo, el teléfono fue atrapado por el chico antes de que le dejara un linda marca en la frente.

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiró aliviado. Antes de percatarse, un envase con una especie de líquido cayó cerca sin ni siquiera tocarlo -que suerte- ya más tranquilo se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, y de repente sintió algo pegajoso empapando su camisa "rayos, que asco" "¿Por qué mama colocó eso ahí? ¡Oh si! Porque los yo no sé que me estaban persiguiendo" pensó, tardó unos minutos en levantarse y soltando un gruñido pensionó el interruptor, salió disparado a la cesta de ropa sucia se quito la camisa, luego se encargaría de ella, y se devolvió al lugar afectado.

Miró a las ventanas asegurándose de que ninguno de sus vecinos, bastante chismosos por cierto, estuviera merodeando a esas horas, en el pasado habían ocurrido algunos altercados con ellos y no tenía intención alguna de repetirlos -Fregotego- murmuró en un tenue susurro casi inaudible y de forma inmediata la mancha fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejar ver el piso reluciente, debía agradecer a Yaneth su ama de llaves por mantener limpio y ordenado su departamento.

Estaba agotado, salir de fiesta con sus amigos era absorbente, sentía los parpados pesados las copas que se había tomado en el bar comenzaban a hacer efecto en él, se dejó caer en el sillón y en menos de lo que suena un chasquido se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

El rugido de un león lo despertó, sobresaltado miró en dirección al sonido con la varita en mano, el patronus de su jefe se encontraba enfrente de él.

-SCAMANDER ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO? TE QUIERO EN MI OFINA DE INMEDIATO, ES UN ASUNTO URGENTE – el grito hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y el dolor se intensificara, el mensaje había sido claro no podía perder tiempo, lo más rápido que pudo tomó una ducha, una vez listo se metió en la chimenea dejando que las llamas verdes lo transportaran a otro lugar.

En el ministerio todo era un bullicio, los magos y brujas que allí ejercían sus respectivas responsabilidades se paseaban de un lado para otro enfundados en túnicas moradas, verdes y unos que otros que preferían desafiar la moda llevaban túnicas color naranja, había otros que como él decidían usar un estilo muggle, en su trabajo le resultaba cómodo usar ese tipo de ropa, sin mencionar que fue lo primero que consiguió.

Sin prestar más atentación a su alrededor tomó el camino a la oficina de su jefe, no quería tener que lidiar con sus reclamos por lo que le quedaba de semana, recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

-Hasta que te apareces Scamander – Ese era el saludo típico que recibía de ese hombre, desde el primer momento en el que pisó la oficina para iniciar su trabajo – ¿falta alguien?- preguntó totalmente serio pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a un moreno bastante alto y que como él, había decidido vestir a lo muggle- Porque no me sorprende, tarde como siempre señor Smith-

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó el muchacho una vez que el hombre de túnica verde esmeralda se volteaba para revisar unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

-No mucho novato, solo de una de sus cálidas y gratas bienvenidas – respondió Lorcan con una sonrisa, el muchacho también sonrió, ese hombre nunca cambiaría su forma de ser.

-¿Terminaron ya?- el hombre los miraba expectante, ambos lo miraron algo asustados y asintieron – Bien la operación de hoy contará con cuatro unidades posicionadas estratégicamente en la zona por donde se ha escapado el fugitivo de alta seguridad Rick Mendler, el hombre está completamente loco así que podemos esperar cualquier cosa, hagan lo sea necesario para atraparlo, si ocurre algún inconveniente con los de la policía muggle muestren estos carnet, si pasa algo que pueda atentar o alterar a la comunidad no mágica no duden en comunicarse con los modificadores de memoria, a ustedes le corresponde la zona norte, en la estación de trenes de King Cross. Una cosa más, Scamander eres el líder de esta unidad, Smith te corresponde la unidad Sur, Miller tu estas encargado de la Este, Fleming la zona Oeste seguirá tus ordenes, ahora muévanse ese hombre se desplaza rápido-

Ese viejo jamás admitiría que para ser líder de una operación, tenían que ser los mejores, pues no todos llegaban ahí, pero ellos lo habían logrado, y tenía que morderse la lengua y reconocerlo cada vez que una de estas situaciones ocurría, aunque el resto del tiempo se la pasase rezongando que nunca hacían nada.

Se marcharon de inmediato a posicionarse en el lugar indicado, cada uno de los integrantes de su operativo lograron mezclarse fácilmente con los muggle que transitaban por el lugar, la gente parecía tan abstraída en aquella estación que ni siquiera se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hombre captó la atención del grupo de magos, vestía una túnica negra en mal estado, se encontraba desgarrada en la parte inferior y cuando se agudizaba la mirada eran perceptibles los pequeños agujeros en la espalda y en la mangas.

Los magos golpeadores no perdieron ni un minuto y de manera sigilosa fueron tras el sospechoso, siendo precavidos lo siguieron a una distancia prudente pero manteniéndolo en su campo de visión, el hombre se sentía vigilado, sin duda nervioso, hace tan pocas horas había podido salir del escalofriante lugar, ese que te quita el alma poco a poco, sin piedad, de forma cruel y sin importar cuánto batallases, te robaba hasta la última gota de felicidad y esperanza que se encontrara en tu alma, ¡no! Definitivamente no, pensaba el castaño, no volvería a esa mugrienta prisión cuando una cámara en gringott se encontraba con una suma grande de oro que le permitiría tener una vida agradable y llena de lujos, de tan solo pensarlo la adrenalina aumentaba, por inercia volteó como cada 5 minutos desde que había logrado huir de aquella asquerosa prisión, pero no fue igual que las veces anteriores, detrás unos muggle lo seguían.

-No, debe ser mi imaginación- se dijo para sí mismo pero aun así apuró el paso, no sabía exactamente porque pero un sentimiento de angustia empezaba a embargar su cuerpo, quizás fue instinto o mal presentimiento pero poco a poco sus piernas fueron tomando velocidad, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo entre la multitud, echó un vistazo a su espalda y efectivamente tres hombres lo seguían, corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, para él solo había una opción huir y salir con vida.

El sospechoso emprendió la carrera, lo cual disipó todas sus dudas, salieron corriendo detrás del hombre y la persecución tuvo inicio, los cuatro hombres corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, las personas fueron arrancadas del letargo en el que parecían absortas y empezaron a alarmarse cuando el fugitivo casi arrolló a una mujer que pegó un grito haciendo voltear a más de uno, Mendler derribó cajas, maletas y todos los objetos que se le atravesaron en su camino con la intensión de retrasar o despistar a los magos que pretendían verlo tras una celda en Askaban, pero estos estaban decididos a atraparlo a toda costa, saltaron sillas, esquivaron personas y tumbaron a muchas otras pero nada los detuvo. La distancia era crítica y en un instante de desesperación el moreno cruzó a la derecha entrando en el lugar que seguramente terminaría llevándolo de nuevo a prisión, los baños, intentó cerrar la puerta pero de los mismos nervios le hacían difícil la tarea, en el intento vio a los del ministerio muy cerca, sentía el sudor frio en las manos y el corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad inverosímil, parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho y arrancaría a correr.

-Este es el final- pensó el hombre con angustia, entonces… - tac- el seguro de la puerta funcionó, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de su piel miró por todos lados, espejos, lavamanos, cubículos nada que le brindara una escapatoria o un escondite seguro, escuchó a los magos golpear la puerta – definitivamente ese era su fin –

\- **Alohomora** \- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato. Lorcan y su equipo observaron detenidamente todo el lugar pero el sonido de una capa ondeando captó su interés, justo allí en el penúltimo cubículo una ventanilla no muy grande dejaba que los sutiles rayos del sol se colaran por el lugar.

\- Sanders, ve por ahí- ordenó el rubio, pero cuando este intentó hacer lo mismo que el fugitivo casi se queda atorado, el cuerpo robusto del chico no le permitía pasar por el agujero.

-No puedo- exclamó el pelinegro.

-Apártate, déjame intentar – dijo el castaño que integraba el grupo, mientras esos dos se las arreglaban para entrar por la ventanilla, Lorcan salió disparado por otro lado intentando acorralar al moreno que estaban buscando.

El rubio no cabía en su incredulidad, como era que teniendo tantos hombres aproximadamente unos dieciséis o veinte por cada grupo, vigilando todos los rincones de la estación, no puedan atrapar a un hombre cuya situación era crítica, se encontraba destruido, demacrado y con una condición física poco favorable, al contrario de ellos que llevaban años entrenando, parecía imposible, pero era precisamente ese aspecto el que le había dado al mortífago la ventaja, permitiéndole así salir ileso de todo aquello.

Scamander bufó - _es absurdo_ \- dijo en su mente mientras su frustración iba en aumento.

Llevaba unos pocos segundos corriendo por la estación con la intención de llegar a los planos para saber a dónde daba por el que se había escapado el castaño. Cuando los tuvo en frente supo que no conducía para su suerte fuera del área asignada a su grupo, Lorcan sintió el alivio instalarse en su pecho y con energías renovadas, volteó para ir al lugar que el amplio papel pegado en la pared a su espalda indicaba.

El punto de salida del callejón que en un principio pensó que acabaría ayudando a escapar de la ley al fugitivo, estaba más cerca de donde él se encontraba permitiendo de esta manera a su grupo, lograr su objetivo: atraparlo, sintiendo una presencia a su espalda, giró un poco su cabeza corroborando efectivamente que sus colegas se encontraban detrás .

El lugar era uno de los más concurridos de Londres por ende la cantidad de personas era impresionante haciendo difícil la tarea de los magos. Lo encontraron viendo el cartel de los andenes, cuando se percató que sus perseguidores habían dado con él, salió disparado a una de las paredes que dividía a un andén del otro, antes de hacerlo volteó y con una sonrisa triunfante cruzó.

Apártense – se escuchó a lo lejos una voz gruesa.

Lorcan no permitiría que alguien se le escapara, no mientras el estuviese a cargo, pero ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias estaban de su lado porque justo cuando creyó que todo llegaría a su fin, las cosas volvieron a voltearse, todo paso rápido y lo último que vio fue al hombre voltearse con una triunfadora sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

…

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que había llegado al ministerio. Una vez allí, se dirigió al departamento en donde le correspondía trabajar desde hacía un tiempo atrás, y de inmediato había ido a la oficina de su jefa, quién le armó tremendo rollo, justo como se había imaginado. Ella era muy estricta. Ya le había advertido sobre sus tardanzas y faltas al trabajo, que últimamente se habían vuelto una costumbre para él, según ella.

Realmente sí había fallado con las exigencias que su trabajo requería, pero no era para tanto como para que se alterara de la manera como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Todavía sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

- _¡MALFOY! ¡NO PORQUE LLEVES ESE APELLIDO QUIERE DECIR QUE TE TOMARAS CIERTOS PRIVILEGIOS O VENTAJAS EN EL TRABAJO!, ¡TÚ eres OTRO empleado más, IGUAL QUE EL RESTO! ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE TOMES ESE TIPO DE ATRIBUCIONES, Y VÉ A HACER TU TRABAJO QUE PARA ESO ESTAS AQUÍ Y SE TE PAGA! Y tengo entendido que muy bien_ -

Así era como había sonado, y eso que estaba calmada. Lo último no lo dijo en gritos pero fue un reproche, algo que el odiaba. Él sabía exactamente que le pagaban por hacer su trabajo, así que no tenía caso que eso se lo restregara en la cara. Él estaba dispuesto a explicarle el por qué, pero ella simplemente se encargó de no dejarlo hablar por medio de sus gritos, así que solo se mantuvo al margen sin decir ni media palabra, no quería lograr alterarla más.

Su malhumor lo había estado acompañando desde que salió de esa oficina. Lo que más le molestaba no eran los gritos, ni tampoco su jefa, claro que eso tenía su parte, pero el malhumor se debía aún por su fracaso en la búsqueda, no tenía ganas de estar ahí, trabajando. Quería seguir investigando. También estaba molesto consigo mismo, por fallar en su trabajo. Sí, era cierto estaba cansado, pero nadie está así por un par de días, bueno en realidad tres… esperen eran cuatro, no, de hecho ya llevaba una semana sin dormir lo suficiente.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza.

Sea como haya sido, se sentía inconforme con su ineficiencia, en ambas cosas.

Scorpius era una de esas personas que se molestan sí en algo fallan y más cuando siguen fallando por mucho tiempo. Se molestaba si fracasaba en el trabajo pero no se perdonaría si no la llegara a encontrar, no descansaría hasta hacerlo. Se había hecho una promesa, y la cumpliría, de eso estaba seguro.

El rubio había estado trabajando silenciosamente como hacía siempre, en una investigación muy importante para el ministerio y el mundo mágico. Algo bastante secreto. Algo que no podía compartir ni con su mejor amigo, después de todo, de eso se trataba su trabajo. Un inefable, es un empleado del departamento de misterios, al que se le asignan misiones totalmente secretas e importantes, y por lo tanto son desconocidas, incluso para el resto de los empleados de los demás departamentos del ministerio. Eso a veces le molestaba. Todos los demás podían hablar tranquilamente de sus trabajos y de que hacen en el, pero ese es un privilegio que él no tenía ni tendría nunca. Sin embargo, hay personas que pueden entenderlo, como sus padres, el resto de su familia y sus amigos. Con eso era suficiente.

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando, no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba ella. El chico miró a la pared donde reposaba un reloj. Albus no había llamado y eso lo tenía intranquilo, así que decidió llamarlo él. Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono, tenía que admitir que era un aparato muggle de mucha ayuda. Justamente Albus se lo había regalado, unos años después de salir de Hogwarts, para que se mantuvieran en contacto. Buscó y buscó e incluso revolvió su escritorio pero no halló lo que buscaba. Y fue entonces cuando recordó haberlo visto en la mesa de noche, seguramente lo había dejado en la mañana en su departamento por la prisa que llevaba. Se maldijo por eso y golpeó fuertemente la mesa, importándole un bledo los papeles que caían al suelo.

Trató de calmarse y luego decidió ir a buscarlo personalmente. Salió disparado del ascensor una vez estando en el piso al que se dirigía. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo vio. Se acercó a unos compañeros de Albus y les preguntó que si lo habían visto, pero estos no sabían nada. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, se supone que debería estar allí, trabajando. A lo mejor, eso hacía. Seguramente tenía una misión fuera del ministerio, esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Y si eso era así, estaba perdido…

Se dispuso a regresar, pero en el camino se le ocurrió que por casualidad, Albus se había retrasado como él o simplemente ya estaría de vuelta al ministerio una vez terminada su misión. Así que se dirigió esta vez al Atrio.

Cuando llegó allí, vio el perímetro un poco vacío, para esos momentos la mayoría de los empleados del ministerio se encontraban trabajando en sus oficinas o estaban fuera asumiendo algún tipo de compromiso laboral igualmente. Empezó a caminar por el lugar viendo como pasaban por ahí las pocas personas. Vio que en algunas chimeneas, las llamas verdes comenzaban a aparecer, dándole paso a algunos aurores, eso le dio una esperanza. Esperó a que su amigo apareciera también envuelto en las mismas llamas verdes, pero este no llegó.

Al ver que nadie más llegaba por la red flu, se acercó a un par de muchachos y volvió a preguntar por el azabache. Estos, a diferencia de los otros, le dijeron que Albus había pedido permiso esa mañana. El chico agradeció a los muchachos y luego dio un último vistazo a las chimeneas como si en cualquier momento él llegaría.

Resignado por la ausencia de su amigo, y sabiendo que tendría que esperarse hasta más tarde para irlo a buscar, se dispuso a seguir a los chicos hasta el ascensor cuando algo los tomó por sorpresa.

Un ruido los ensordeció al momento que un humo negro los envolvió, nublando su vista casi totalmente. Scorpius quien iba detrás, sacó su varita y la empuñó. Enseguida se escuchó un grito desesperado y el rubio trató ir al lugar exacto de donde provenía el sonido.

El chico no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no era nada bueno, de eso estaba más que seguro. No es normal que una nube de humo empañe el ministerio y mucho menos que ocurra una explosión. Ese lugar siempre había sido bastante seguro, a pesar de que ahí sucedió, según tenía entendido, una de las batallas de la guerra. Aunque si pensaba en algo bueno, era que allí casi no había gente, es decir que eran menos los que corrían peligro, pero igual tenían que hacer lo posible para mantener a los pocos a salvo. Otra ventaja sería, que justo en ese momento la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, eran aurores. Su pregunta era muy simple ¿Por qué se arriesgarían a atacar el ministerio? No sabía a qué o a quién se enfrentaba pero fuese lo que fuese él estaba listo para contra-atacar.

Pronto llegó al lugar de donde se suponía que venía el grito, pero no encontró a nadie. Algo agitado trató de ver por la cortina de humo que todavía se alzaba por el espacio, pero fue inútil. De repente escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, pero cuando fue a atacar, el humo dio paso a Blake, uno de los aurores al que le había preguntado por Albus hacía unos minutos atrás.

El moreno también se veía algo sorprendido, a lo mejor había pensado que el rubio era uno de los atacantes, pero no fue así. Ambos se miraron ágilmente cuando notaron que justo a unos pasos delante de ellos, había alguien lanzando hechizos y Blake le indicó a Scorpius que era mejor que se separaran para rodearlo, uno iría por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha. Sigilosamente los dos siguieron el plan. Pero ocurrió algo que el rubio no esperaba.

Hechizos comenzaron a salir disparados en todas direcciones, y él se movía ágilmente para esquivarlos y de vez en cuando utilizaba el _protego_.

- _ **Expelliarmus**_ \- gritaron a su derecha.

Se trataba de Blake, había podido desarmar al sujeto.

Scorpius comenzó a lanzar hechizos a todos los invasores que veía.

- _ **Incendio**_ \- escuchó a su izquierda.

Esta vez no alcanzó a ver de quien se trataba pero tenía la certeza de que era alguien de los buenos. El rubio apenas y se dio cuenta del hechizo que se le avecinaba rápidamente como una flecha, y solo logró moverse unos centímetros, haciendo que este pasara rozando una de sus piernas.

- _ **Desmaius**_ \- gritaron dos voces simultáneamente, pero de direcciones totalmente opuestas.

Scorpius escuchaba el eco de las voces atropellándose en los muros, al igual que el sonido de los conjuros que salían rompiendo la barrera del aire mientras corría y también lanzaba hechizos. De vez en cuando, también se oían algunos estruendos y golpes secos, todos naturales de un enfrentamiento. El chico estaba entretenido batallando contra un par de sujetos que se encontraban al otro lado, junto a dos aurores. No se podía ver mucho, pues dicho humo, se había logrado expandir por todo el sector y servía como un arma de defensa para los atacantes, ya que ellos lograban camuflarse muy bien por tener las túnicas oscuras.

De repente, el rubio vio que uno de ellos se movía y mandó un hechizo para que lo buscara, y fue entonces, y solo entonces, que Scorpius recibió un fuerte impacto que lo hizo retroceder. Bastante enojado, trató de levantarse y se sorprendió cuando no pudo hacerlo del todo.

Intentó enderezarse, pero inevitablemente se movía de un lado a otro, como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerlo. Rápidamente se apoyó en una pared, y miró a su alrededor pudiendo divisar una figura, y dedujo que era ese, el que lo había atacado.

Sin más opción, tuvo que quedarse allí unos minutos hasta que el efecto del hechizo pasara, pero lleno de prisa y suficiente enojo, se movió antes de que sucediera por completo. Aún le costaba mantenerse firme, sin que su cuerpo se balanceara hacia los lados, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Sin su equilibrio totalmente de vuelta, el rubio se movía y enviaba conjuros a todo aquel que se le atravesara.

Corrió dificultosamente para esquivar algunos rayos que se paseaban por el lugar. Lamentablemente su poca estabilidad le falló y le jugó sucio, pues en el camino se tambaleó y aunque no cayó, era demasiado tarde para salvarse del alcance de uno de ellos, así que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

Se extrañó al no sentir sus piernas pegarse y caer al suelo, o sentir el ardor de un corte en su piel, e incluso le parecía raro, que todavía pudiera moverse. Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos, él estaba seguro de que había visto un hechizo. Miró a un lado y vio a Lupin, quien le hizo una seña con la mano, dándole a entender que él lo había detenido, luego desapareció.

Scorpius no recordaba haberlo visto anteriormente, tal vez acababa de llegar. Él no era orgulloso, pero hubiera preferido que el encantamiento lo alcanzara antes de que Lupin o cualquier otro, lo ayudase. No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, eso en definitiva, no era parte de él. Un golpe seco a sus espaldas seguido de un quejido, hizo que el rubio saliera de sus cavilaciones y entrara en juego nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos, el enfrentamiento seguía agotando a más de uno en el ministerio. Como el rubio se imaginó, habían llegado refuerzos.

De pronto divisó a un par de sujetos que lanzaban conjuros a unos empleados del ministerio que habían quedado atrapados en medio del enfrentamiento.

- _ **Petrificus totalus**_ \- gritó a uno de ellos.

Este cayó tieso al suelo. Pero el que estaba cerca de él lo atacó.

- _ **Crucio**_ -

El hechizo pasó a un lado, rozándole la camisa.

- _ **Bombarda**_ \- gritaron a sus espaldas.

Scorpius a penas y se apartó, dando una voltereta por el suelo, para luego escuchar una nueva explosión detrás de él.

- _ **Expulso**_ \- escuchó de una tercera voz.

Eran tres magos los que lo atacaban a la vez. Sin darse cuenta estaba en medio de una emboscada –Maldición- dijo. Desde el suelo, el rubio se defendió con otro hechizo.

- _ **Incarcerous**_ \- dijo fuertemente, logrando derrotar a uno de ellos, quien cayó envuelto por unas cuerdas.

Scorpius se levantó inmediatamente para defenderse.

- _ **Avada kadabra**_ \- pronunciaron sin compasión.

El rayo de luz verde salió disparado de la varita directo al cuerpo de Scorpius, pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

- _ **Incendio**_ \- contraatacó.

Los individuos se sorprendieron al escuchar el hechizo del chico, luego soltaron unas risas al ver la debilidad de ese conjuro ante el suyo. Sí, es cierto, el hechizo no era el mejor pero Scorpius sabía lo que hacía. Eso era una distracción y al parecer resultaría mejor de lo que creyó.

El rubio sonrió victorioso.

No dejó que la maldición se le acercara siquiera, y luego lanzó un nuevo hechizo.

- _ **Locomotor mortis**_ \- pronunció fuertemente.

El conjuro iba directo a uno de ellos, pero el otro se percató y atacó al rubio.

- _ **Petrificus totalus**_ \- gritó.

El hechizo tomó por sorpresa a Scorpius y aunque se lanzó por el suelo dando vueltas evitándolo, otro hechizo lo hizo perder su confianza.

- _ **Expelliarmus**_ \- gritó esta vez, el que estaba anteriormente en el suelo amarrado, que fue liberado por uno de sus compañeros.

La varita del rubio salió despedida por el aire, dejándolo totalmente indefenso ante sus atacantes. Dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, y estos se le acercaban peligrosamente. Scorpius no tuvo otra opción que arriesgarse para ir a buscar su varita. Ésta estaba bastante lejos de su ubicación actual pero tenía que alcanzarla. Corrió con todo, sin esperar que los hechizos del trío lo tocaran. Le tocó saltar, lanzarse al suelo, dar vueltas, incluso resbalarse pero logró llegar al otro lado de la gigante fuente, y agachado pensaba.

Debía crear una distracción, su varita estaba a un lado de donde estaba ahora, pero no estaba seguro de que sirviera. Igual no le quedaba otra opción. Sintió el impacto de los hechizos chocando con la fuente, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Sin pensarlo más, Scorpius se asomó y hechizó a uno.

- _ **Obscuro**_ \- dijo.

Uno de los tres paró bruscamente al no poder ver nada, afortunadamente los otro no se dieron cuenta.

- _ **Locomotor mortis**_ \- dijo esta vez.

Otro cayó directo al suelo. Scorpius creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar su varita porque el tercero se había distraído con la caída de su acompañante.

Salió velozmente y saltó sobre su varita, y cayendo al suelo, la tomó para atacar. Aunque no podía ser de otro modo, porque un hechizo lo alcanzó inhabilitando sus piernas.

- _ **Glacius**_ \- gritó primero. – _ **Inmóbilus**_ \- soltó enseguida.

Los hechizos fueron a parar en los objetivos, congelando a uno e inmovilizando a otro, pero todavía quedaba uno.

- _ **Sectum**_ -

- _ **Expelliarmus**_ -

Gritaron simultáneamente ambos rivales.

Scorpius sabía que no se salvaría del hechizo pero al menos se sintió satisfecho cuando la varita de su oponente desapareció de sus manos. Luego sintió un fuerte ardor en la comisura de su labio, seguido de dolor y un hilo de sangre salir de la herida. También sentía un leve dolor de cabeza desde que hizo magia sin su varita, él no estaba muy acostumbrado.

Imitando al hilo de sangre, el sudor bañaba la piel de Scorpius, quien bastante agitado se levantó con su varita en la mano. Al fin había podido con los tres, no había sido fácil. No despegaba sus ojos de los hombres que estaban en el suelo hasta que escuchó un nuevo estruendo a sus espaldas, todavía quedaban atacantes. Vio otros rayos de diferentes colores que paseaban de un lado a otro amenazando con atropellarse en contra de cualquiera que se les atravesara en sus caminos. El rubio intentó participar también en la batalla pero más rápido que nunca consiguió un rival particular.

Un hechizo se dirigió directamente a él, cuando trató de atacar a uno de los invasores, tomándolo por sorpresa y obligándolo a lanzarse al suelo esta vez, para zafarse de un bombarda. El chico se levantó con agilidad volteando al lado de donde se suponía que lo habían atacado. Para su mala suerte, el atacante ya no estaba allí, sino justo detrás.

Cuando se dio cuenta, lo habían apresado contra la pared de forma muggle, y aunque no soltó su varita, no servía de nada que la tuviera en sus manos, pues en la posición en la que lo tenían, era imposible utilizarla. El golpe que recibió su pecho, al chocar con el duro y frío muro, fue muy doloroso como para dejarlo sin aire. La persona que lo atacó era bastante fuerte, pero él notó algo extraño. Con un poco de esfuerzo se zafó del agarre e intentó utilizar su varita pero no se lo permitieron. Enseguida lograron quitársela de las manos, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y sin medirlo se apresuró a alcanzarla pero esta vez usaron el _incendio_ para hacerlo retroceder.

-Diablos- pronunció el rubio alterado.

La persona debajo de la túnica negra levantó su varita para atacar. Scorpius tenía dos opciones: salir huyendo por su vida o correr el riesgo de atacar a su rival de forma muggle, mientras lograba llegar a su varita. Pero no sería difícil decidirse. Él no era de los que huyen, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la túnica oscura que tenía enfrente. Tomó con fuerza la mano del atacante e intentó quitarle su varita. Quedando de espaldas al tratar de hacer lo que se había propuesto, el rubio sintió un ardor infernal en una de sus mejillas, tras el rasguño que esa persona le hizo. Dicho ataque dejó libre al sujeto de la túnica pero sin su varita, pues Scorpius logró quitársela.

Cansado de todo, y con la respiración entrecortada empuñó la varita ajena y…

- _ **Petrificus totalus**_ \- gritó en dirección a la túnica.

Creyendo tener la victoria, el chico bajó la guardia por un segundo, el cual bastó para que su rival desapareciera sin dejar rastro, y dejando que el hechizo lanzado no llegara a su destino. Aún con la respiración agitada, buscó su varita con la mirada y al verla, solo se maldijo por no haber derrotado a esa persona. Con paso lento, se dirigió a recoger lo que era suyo, cuando…

Su cuerpo salió despedido en el aire, dándose de espalda fuertemente contra la pared. Esta vez, su cabeza recibió el duro impactó.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y se quejó brutalmente adolorido. Casi no podía ver nada. Su vista se encontraba nublada y su cabeza aún daba vueltas. Tenía dificultad para respirar, no sabía qué había pasado, apenas y estaba consciente. Su ritmo cardiaco era muy acelerado y el dolor revivía cada vez que una terrible punzada lo atacaba atravesando su cráneo. Intentó levantarse, impulsándose con la otra mano, pero enseguida cayó al suelo, el fuerte mareo lo dominaba y la punzada volvió a aparecer haciendo que se quejara otra vez. Se sentía pesado, muy pesado, de hecho así sentía su cabeza. Tras varios intentos fallidos al querer levantarse, el rubio se apoyó al muro cerrando los ojos tratando de volver a la normalidad.

Sintió que se acercaban. Abrió los ojos y sí, en efecto, los pasos de una borrosa figura se acercaban a él. Aún sentía que todo daba vueltas, pero al ver que no tenía la varita, que seguramente había salido volando también, decidió realizar otro intento por ponerse de pie. Inevitablemente fracasó una vez más, se volvió a quejar por la aparición de la punzada y sin más remedio, se quedó ahí, esperando.

Luego de unos segundos, la figura paró frente a él a unos pasos.

La vista de Scorpius se fue aclarando poco a poco, pudiendo dejar que viera mejor la túnica en la que se escondía esa persona, pero el dolor no cesaba. El humo ya se había desvanecido casi por completo y eso le facilitó al muchacho, ver como de esa túnica salía un brazo que empuñaba la varita que hacía unos momentos él tenía en su poder.

El chico ya estaba resignado, no podía hacer nada, había luchado con lo que podía pero fuera quién fuera que estaba debajo de la capucha había peleado mucho mejor. Ya no quedaba otra salida, estaba perdido, así que solo podía esperar a que acabasen con él de una vez por todas. Pero como último deseo, quería saber quién lo había derrotado, quién había podido acabar con él, exigía saberlo.

Ya bastante desfallecido y sedado por el incesante dolor que le había provocado el golpe en la cabeza, Scorpius reunió fuerzas y preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?-

L a persona debajo de la túnica no se movió, seguía en la misma posición. Tampoco decía nada y ahora que lo pensaba, no había escuchado que pronunciara palabra alguna, ni siquiera para lanzarle hechizos. Debía ser alguien muy poderoso, porque dominar la magia de manera no verbal, era muy difícil, hasta para él. Otra cosa que notó extraño, fue su olor.

Inexplicablemente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo oler su aroma, era dulce y aunque sonara ilógico, retorcido y remotamente imposible, le había resultado muy familiar. ¿Podrían haber personas con olores similares? Sí, claro que sí, pero no iguales. Eso jamás. A pesar de sus dudas, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera alguien conocido, tal vez de Hogwarts, ahí habían muchos estudiantes. Si la persona era conocida, tenía que ser una mujer, pues no creía que un chico utilizara ese tipo de perfume, y obviamente era una estudiante por su agilidad, un adulto no tendría esa agilidad, eso quiere decir que era joven.

La curiosidad lo estaba azotando ferozmente, y todavía no recibía respuesta por parte de esa persona, que por lo que sospechaba y analizaba, era una mujer. ¿Por qué una conocida querría atacarlo? ¿Quién era esa mujer que actualmente estaba del lado de los malos? Él no recordaba haber compartido tiempo en Hogwarts con alguien del lado oscuro, porque los únicos cercanos eran sus amigos con quienes se la pasaba siempre, tampoco recordaba que nunca, una chica de allá lo odiara, bueno, para ese entonces, Scorpius Malfoy era un chico que derretía a cualquier fémina que lo viera, de hecho eso no había cambiado pero alejándose de esos pensamientos ¿Qué chica que fue de Hogwarts lo odiaba tanto como para matarlo? De verdad no era por alardear pero no creía capaz a ninguna, todas mostraban algún interés en él y sus amigos, bueno casi todas.

La última idea lo entristeció.

Él hubiera abandonado la atención que le ponían todas esas chicas por el interés de la única que de verdad le importó, pero al parecer él no a ella. Recordar eso lo puso muy mal, sí, aún seguía sintiendo las horribles punzadas taladrándole el cráneo, pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el que sentía su corazón desde que se resignó a perderla… ¿perderla? No, ella nunca fue suya, y fue eso lo que más le dolió, darse cuenta de que esa chica nunca fue para él. Ahora que estaba al borde de la muerte, deseaba verla, aunque fuera por última vez, pero no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera pedírselo a Merlín, resultaría.

Scorpius aún más resignado y melancólico, bajó su mirada esperando su final, pero con el reflejo vio algo que solo confirmó sus sospechas, era una mujer. Inconscientemente el rubio pudo ver el calzado, debajo la túnica, eran de tacón, es decir que estaba en lo cierto, era mujer.

Otra vez intrigado por la identidad de esa persona, levantó su mirada como si pudiera ver a través de la capucha que cubría el rostro que aparentemente era conocido. Para su sorpresa, la otra mano salió también de la túnica y esta se dirigió al borde de la capucha haciendo que el sentimiento de intriga creciera en el pecho del ex-slytherin y naciera un nudo en su garganta mientras esperaba expectante.

El rubio se congeló al ver quién se escondía debajo de la túnica oscura, no lo podía creer en lo absoluto. El nudo en la garganta se volvió imposible de cargar y sus ojos miraban aturdidos el rostro que tenía frente a él. Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía que le faltaba el aire. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, era como si la línea del tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si estuviera en un enorme vacío con solo esa persona, no podía darse cuenta de que estaba en el ministerio. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, recordando y a la vez no lo hacía. Sí, veía las imágenes de los recuerdos que pasaban pero no sentía que encajaban con lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento. Todavía anonadado y muy sorprendido, solo había una palabra que se repetía constantemente en su interior, y fue la única cosa que pudo decir en voz alta.

-…Rose-

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Al asecho

_**En el capítulo anterior de Rojo sangre...**_

Ambas miraron desesperadas al chico, se habían dado cuenta de que, más que su apariencia, había cambiado su semblante, de cansado y sorprendido, a intranquilo y triste.

Éste se removió incómodo, bajó la mirada y dijo finalmente…

-Los Weasley-

...

Justo cuando decidió acomodarse en el rústico suelo de la cueva, cerca del fuego…

¡BUM!

El sonido la ensordeció y la sobresaltó por completo ¿qué había sido eso?

La chica se levantó con dificultad, y luego lo recordó. Había pasado tanto tiempo llorando y lamentándose por lo que podría estar sucediendo o por lo que no, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien no había vuelto aún.

-…¡Louis!-

...

El rubio se congeló al ver quién se escondía debajo de la túnica oscura, no lo podía creer en lo absoluto. El nudo en la garganta se volvió imposible de cargar y sus ojos miraban aturdidos el rostro que tenía frente a él. Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía que le faltaba el aire. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, era como si la línea del tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si estuviera en un enorme vacío con solo esa persona, no podía darse cuenta de que estaba en el ministerio. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, recordando y a la vez no lo hacía. Sí, veía las imágenes de los recuerdos que pasaban pero no sentía que encajaban con lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento. Todavía anonadado y muy sorprendido, solo había una palabra que se repetía constantemente en su interior, y fue la única cosa que pudo decir en voz alta.

-…Rose-

 **Cap. 2:**

 **Al asecho**

 _ **Días antes…**_

La pesada niebla cubría la negra noche, todo era frío, desierto; no había vida allá afuera, solo desesperanza, la misma que había años atrás enmarcando la horrible vida que llevaron los magos durante el último ataque de los mortífagos. Fueron tiempos difíciles, no solo fue el inicio a un enfrentamiento que causó miles de heridos, muertos y desaparecidos sino que significó el fortalecimiento y crecimiento de los oscuros magos que buscaban redimirse y sobre todo querían ajustar cuentas con el resto del mundo mágico, tomando su control total.

El taconeo de aquel paso producía fuertes ondas sonoras cuando el calzado chocaba contra el suelo, impulsándolas hacia las paredes del solitario y largo pasillo por el que transitaba, el cual se encontraba en penumbras y que se extendía varios metros hacia delante. Esas mismas ondas volvían a chocar contra los muros generando un estruendoso eco que se podía oír en todo aquel desconocido lugar. Una figura caminaba a paso firme y elegante por entre los muros que formaban dicho pasillo, acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre ella y una antigua puerta doble hoja de madera posicionada al fondo de éste. Ésta era robusta y estaba hecha de roble sólido, dándole un aire de solemnidad a pesar del pobre aspecto que el resto del lugar mostraba, dejando claro que en algún momento en el pasado ese sitio había tenido sus mejores años, de los cuales solo quedaban polvo, suciedad y telarañas debido al descuido y pasar del tiempo.

Estando ya enfrente de la puerta, ésta fue abierta por un par de estatuas encantadas que se encontraban a ambos lados. El sonido que produjeron las oxidadas bisagras de dicha puerta llenó el interior del sector al que conducían anunciando así la entrada de aquella figura.

El área era una especie de sala, con muebles en mal estado, viejas pinturas cubiertas con gruesas capas de polvo y mugre acumulada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y que apenas se veían, excepto una; era la que estaba encima de la chimenea tapada por una delgada tela blanca, también habían unas cuantas velas encendidas y telarañas que adornaban. Lamentablemente el espacio no estaba vacío, pues en él se encontraban numerosas figuras que miraban a la recién llegada con atención y abriéndole paso.

-¡Vaya!- se escuchó una voz sombría, oscura -te estaba esperando, querida- le informó como si no hubiera nadie más.

La mujer miraba indiferente y poco interesada a su interlocutor, no le sorprendía su actitud, siempre ignoraba al resto de las figuras que ocupaban en aquel momento ese lugar. La verdad solo les hablaba o les ponía atención cuando necesitaba que hicieran algo para él. Aunque ella no podía verlo con total claridad, sabía que el dueño de esa voz se encontraba al fondo de aquella sala, sentado en un mueble con respaldar alto, como de costumbre. De ahí venía aquella voz ronca y susurrante, del fondo, y sumergido en las sombras, se hallaba su amo.

Los ojos de esa mujer se mantenían fijos hacia una sola dirección, las sombras que cubrían al que la esperaba impaciente. Su mirada era frívola y distante, lo suficiente como para intimidar a cualquiera.

-Íbamos a comenzar ya- casi ni se oyó el comentario, pues este había sido prácticamente un susurro.

Era difícil saber a quién pertenecía dicho comentario pero no para alguien en la sala.

-Bueno, ahora a lo que vinimos- dijo un poco más animada la voz –Sabemos perfectamente cuál es nuestro propósito: Tomar el control del mundo mágico. Para eso, eliminaremos a cualquiera que nos estorbe, pero principalmente aniquilaremos a todos los sangre sucia que invaden nuestro territorio, ellos no merecen estar con vida- escupió esto último con asco.

Todos en el lugar, escuchaban atentos sin decir nada.

-Nosotros hemos de hacernos valer, somos los únicos con derecho a gobernar este mundo al que han vuelto un chiquero, y ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de exterminar a toda esa plaga que se aloja en este lugar. Saben que han sido bienvenidos a la única lealtad que debería existir y existirá hasta el final de los tiempos: Los mortífagos, y espero que estén tan deseosos como yo de empezar con la tarea- la última en llegar no podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre pero estaba más que segura que sonreía complacido –De una vez les advierto, espero que sepan aprovechar la oportunidad que se les ha brindado, porque no tendrán una segunda. Ustedes se harán cargo de lo que yo considero lo más divertido…- se escuchó una corta risa atajada.

En la sala seguía imponiéndose un silencio sepulcral.

-Eso sí, solo ustedes serán responsables de sus propias vidas. El que se va y no vuelve, no será nuestro problema, y mucho menos nuestra responsabilidad, aquí cada quién se asegurará de cumplir su trabajo y luego… si pueden, volverán. Desde los tiempos de la guerra, hemos sido una burla para todos, y sé que muchos de ustedes se unieron al enemigo…-

La voz fue interrumpida por un chillón y leve grito que llenó la estancia, y que provenía del lado este del los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a un chico que tenía una horrible expresión de susto en el rostro que lo desfiguraba completamente.

El chico temblaba como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica y miraba a todos con el alma en la boca. El hombre que había sido interrumpido gruñó disgustado, pensaba que nadie tenía el derecho a interrumpirlo y mucho menos interferir en sus planes, y ese chico había hecho ambas cosas. De pronto se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada que venía de un muchacho alto y de piel tostada, que había estado detrás de aquella broma de mal gusto. Las miradas se desviaron al impertinente con indiferencia y desagrado, excepto una.

-¿Vieron su cara?- preguntó el muchacho aún carcajeándose y sujetando fuerte su estómago por el dolor que sentía al realizar dicha acción.

Para sorpresa de casi todos, otra risa se unió a la anterior.

-¿Te pareció divertido, verdad?- preguntó el hombre misterioso de las sombras, estirando sus labios de forma malévola, como normalmente sonreía, y con un brillo en sus ojos, aunque nadie lo pudiera ver.

-Mu-mucho…- apenas pudo decir el muchacho. Todavía luchaba para recuperar su aliento.

Nadie más reía como lo hacía ese muchacho, solo se miraban como simples espectadores mientras que el otro pobre joven tenía los ojos nublados como si estuviera a punto llorar y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

El hombre alzó su mirada -Bien, ¿puedo proseguir?- interrogó una vez más al muchacho. Pero él, solo logró asentir. Aún no recuperaba fuerzas.

Las miradas volvieron a posarse en el dueño de la voz susurrante.

-¿Dónde me había quedado?... ah sí, sé que se unieron al enemigo…- pausó mientras miraba a todos de forma maliciosa, logrando encoger a más de uno –pero también sé, que no les quedó más opción que esa, desgraciadamente- suspiró –Ahora ya no será necesario hacer esas estupideces, porque nadie podrá dominarnos y mucho menos mandarnos a la agradable prisión de Askaban, como si fuéramos unos asquerosos animales. Ya nadie decidirá cuál será nuestro destino, encerrándonos ahí, sin derecho a visita. Todo eso cambiará a partir de ahora…- el hombre volvió a pausar, pero esta vez, lo hizo porque vio al mismo muchacho de hace un momento atrás, molestando de nuevo al debilucho, que se esforzó en ahogar otro grito para no volver a interrumpir. Dicha escena hizo que se dibujara otra sonrisa en su rostro, muchos pudieron distinguirla entre las sombras, pero la mayoría no entendió –No les quedará más opción, que respetarnos como debió ser siempre, claro, que solo algunos tendrán ese privilegio-

Esta vez la sonrisa fue dedicada exclusivamente a una persona, la mujer que tenía justo al frente.

-Ahora, a lo importante. La clave está en acabarlos poco a poco, sin prisa. De esa manera, cuando nos demos cuenta, ya no quedarán, porque los habremos extinguido. Irán por grupos, ya saben que el primer ataque ocurrirá pronto, así que prepárense, porque ha llegado la hora de la venganza… yo les mantendré informando que harán y a quienes visitarán. Pueden retirarse.-

Los presentes comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero la voz los detuvo.

-Otra cosa, el que se atreva a cometer una traición o a burlarse de nosotros, lo pagará con sangre- el hombre los miraba de manera escalofriante –Porque el que entra a ser parte de los mortífagos, no saldrá de aquí. Al menos, no vivo- amenazó.

El misterioso hombre les hizo una seña con la mano para que abandonaran la estancia y así hicieron casi todos.

-¡Ey! Tú, muchacho.- llamó.

Los únicos que quedaban allí, además del hombre, eran la mujer que llegó retardada y el muchacho que había molestado al pobretón, hacía ya un rato. Este estaba a punto de salir hasta que lo llamaron y se detuvo.

-¿Me está hablando a mí?- preguntó algo altanero.

El hombre solo sonrió -¿A quién más?-

La mujer seguía sentada en uno de los muebles de la estancia, mirando con indiferencia a ambos.

-Ven, acércate- inquirió el hombre, aún bajo las sombras.

El chico alzó una ceja, y con paso lento se dispuso a hacer lo que se le ordenaba. En el camino, pasó a un lado de la mujer y paseó su mirada por ella, de pies a cabeza descaradamente, para luego estirar sus labios en una media sonrisa. La susodicha apenas y lo miró.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó amablemente, después de ver como observaba a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

El chico hizo un gesto de agrado. No entendía por qué o para qué lo habían llamado pero no le parecía nada mal. A lo mejor el sería seleccionado al primer grupo que atacaría en unos días. Estaba ansioso por comenzar, quería divertirse. Quizás, si corría con suerte, sería enviado a algún tipo de misión especial, después de todo parecía que le había caído bien al " _señor_ ". Cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que lo han llamado, deseaba que tuviera que ver con el exterior, ya quería salir de esa pocilga.

-¿Por qué no?-

El hombre en frente miró a la acompañante y le pidió que le sirviera una bebida al joven. Ella hizo lo ordenado y se levantó.

-¿Hermosa, verdad?- preguntó mientras observaban juntos a la mujer.

No entendía a qué se debía tanta amabilidad, pero de seguro era por algo que le importaba al " _amo_ ". La verdad, es que tampoco comprendía por qué había que hacerle caso a un hombre, al que ni siquiera le habían visto el rostro. Siempre estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, como para que nadie logre verlo bien, "a lo mejor es tan atractivo como un elfo", pensó, y no evitó mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada mal. Un bombón, diría yo- dijo mirándola seductor mientras ella le entregaba la bebida.

Ella no le puso mucho cuidado y luego se apartó.

El hombre le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento –Me di cuenta de lo que hiciste- comenzó –Molestaste a ese otro- dijo malicioso.

El muchacho sonrió acordándose de lo que había hecho. No lo veía, pero el tono de voz que utilizó, le daba a entender muchas cosas. Entre esas, que él también se había divertido, después de todo, se había reído anteriormente.

-Gracioso- continuó simplemente –Eres… un muchacho joven al que le gusta el juego, me imagino que lo que quieres es divertirte ¿no es así?-

El muchacho miraba con intensidad y mucho interés a la mujer apoyada en la pared. No dejaba de mirar sus piernas, su largo cabello ensortijado y su escote. Se había dado cuenta que ella tenía cierto privilegio ante los demás, y eso le molestaba. Pero tenía que admitir, que no se había puesto a detallarla y ahora que lo hacía le parecía que era bastante atractiva, y pudo comprender, hasta él mismo le daría ventajas. Estaba muy entretenido observándola, su sonrisa solo se pronunciaba cada vez más. Su piel era tersa, blanca como la nieve y seguramente muy suave. Sus piernas eran firmes y muy bien moldeadas mientras que su cabello era voluminoso y lo suficientemente largo como para rozar su cadera. Su cintura era fina y sus labios carnosos. El vestido que cargaba dejaba ver una suave figura, pero nada que no se consiguiera en otra mujer.

Ni él entendía por qué le atraía tanto.

-Es lo único que me mueve. ¿Para qué es la vida, sino es para divertirse?- le guiño un ojo a la mujer.

Así como el muchacho miraba a su acompañante, él lo observaba detenidamente. Era alto, y un poco ancho de hombros y espalda, probablemente era fuerte. Su cabello era castaño bastante claro y lo traía con un peinado algo improvisado. Su piel era de un color tostado y sus ojos de un marrón intenso, atractivo. Eso era.

-Mmm… ya veo. ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, hay que divertirse- dijo venenosamente.

El chico volvió a sonreír pícaro.

-También creo…- continuó –que debemos cobrar las que nos deben-

Esta vez, el muchacho no entendió de qué le estaba hablando. El aire se puso pesado dentro de ese lugar y de repente se apagaron las velas, sin ni siquiera haber brisa alguna. El muchacho miró a todas direcciones extrañado.

-Querida, déjanos solos- pidió el hombre.

La mujer que estaba tan poco interesada en el asunto, empezó a cruzar la estancia: " _Ya era hora_ ", pensó disgustada.

-El muchacho y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- se justificó.

El muchacho desconfiado miró a ambos.

La mujer llegó hasta las puertas y éstas se abrieron desde afuera por las mismas estatuas. Caminó con paso decidido, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero no sin antes deleitarse con los gritos que comenzaron a elevarse desde el interior de la estancia, una vez que las puertas se cerraban tras ella. Solo sonrió complacida, y el mismo taconeo de antes empezó a sonar por el pasillo opacando los agonizantes sonidos que dejaba atrás.

Ella estaba feliz, no le cayó nada bien ese imbécil, y sabía que después de esa noche no lo volvería a ver.

...

Junio, 2024

Frío, en el ambiente se sentia la espesa niebla de la tarde, haciendo difícil horientarse. El entumeciomiento de las extremidades, la sed y el cansancio eran fácil de percibir por medio de la repiracion pesada y la tensión que había en la cara debido al esfuerzo de cada paso, pero no había opción, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para explicarlo. Llevaban horas y horas caminando, y cada vez la realidad se hacía más palpable y él solo quería retroceder el tiempo para poder hacer algo al respecto.

Su cabeza sintió una punzada de dolor, el chico contorcionó la cara intentando que se le pasara como había ocurrido la última hora, a pesar de ello no dejó de caminar, miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que estaban ahí junto a él, de que no estaba solo, que después de lo ocurrido seguían personas de pie. 1,2,3 el conteo seguía siendo extremadamente corto y doloroso, dio una profunda inhalación y volvió a contar aunque sabía que por más que lo hiciese las personas ya no volverían, 1,2,3,4 si 4 personas con él, parecía insólito pensar en todo, cuantos había visto ésta mañana al subir a su habitación, todavía cuan sus ojos caían por el cansancio escuchaba las risas de los chicos en la sala común y el susurrar de los de primero, siempre con sus caras temerosas pero emocionadas que aún con el tiempo no paraban de asombrarse, con cuantos se había topado a mitad de un pasillo, pero esos recuerdos lo atormentaban al reconocer la realidad al abrir los ojos y toparse con los hechos.

Miró por encima del hombro para saber como se encuentraban sus amigos y se topó con la amargura que atravesaban sus rostros, no impotaba por donde se mirase, la expresión de los chicos era un dilema, puede que hasta peor que la suya y no pudo evitar sentirse peor por todos ellos, aunque estuvieran a salvo algo le dicía que esto apenas era el comienzo.

...

Julio, 2029

Muchas ideas se atropellaban en su cabeza, y no lograba asimilar muchas cosas, de hecho no asimilaba nada. Desde que la capucha reveló quién lo había atacado, se había quedado petrificado, sin poder moverse o razonar, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabía siquiera que era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Scorpius desde el suelo miraba a Rose. Su figura era imponente, su rostro destilaba un brillo de victoria y a la vez algo de fastidio. El cabello rojo se encontraba suelto, indomable como siempre, pero caía libremente por su espalda hasta tocar su cadera, cada mechón parecía un hilo de fuego puro. Su vestimenta era oscura, contrario a como se vestía antes, y al regresar su vista al intenso rojo de su melena, se percató de una mecha blanca que caía también junto a la llamarada de cabellos fuegos. Ahora que veía sus ojos, siempre habían sido grandes y de un azul intenso como el mar pero ahora eran de un celeste opaco. Se veía diferente, muy diferente. Pero aún así a el rubio le parecía hermosa.

Tantas veces había soñado con ella. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel… todo de ella era perfecto, había querido verla otra vez desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que la tenía a unos pocos pasos, el rubio no sabía qué hacer o que decir. Siempre había querido tenerla entre sus brazos. Nunca dejó de soñar que la veía pasar por los pasillos junto a alguno de sus primos o primas, que luego él se acercaba y le pedía que lo acompañara, y que una vez estando solos, le decía todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, hacerle entender que le importaba. Lamentablemente eso solo llegó a ocurrir en sus sueños, donde tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo, a diferencia de la realidad. Habría querido darle a entender que no le molestaba su compañía, que le hubiera gustado tener una conversación con ella, que solo deseaba abrazarla, besarla… amarla como solo ella se lo merecía, hacerla feliz. Para ese entonces hubiera dado lo que fuera por verla sonreír, no le gustaba que llorara o estuviera triste, ni siquiera quería que se preocupara, eso llegaba a angustiarlo.

Era como si pudiera sentirla, como si algo le avisara cuando ella se sintiera mal. Cuando la veía podía verlo en sus ojos, unos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, y una dulzura que lo envolvía haciéndolo sentir libre, fresco. Por eso él tenía la necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño, pues no soportaría que le hubiera pasado algo, tampoco se lo perdonaría. Ya que jamás tuvo el valor de hacérselo entender, él se había encargado de que ella la pasara bien en Hogwarts, siempre había estado al pendiente. Nunca dejó que estuviera sola, él la vigilaba aunque ella no tuviera ni idea. Era ingenua, tímida, frágil, muy inteligente, hermosa… sin embargo todo lo que recordaba de ella, no encajaba con la Rose actual.

Ésta era fuerte, decidida, seguía siendo inteligente y hermosa pero… ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se fue al lado oscuro? ¿Por qué había intentado matarlo? Ella nunca lo notó en Hogwarts, entonces ¿por qué deshacerse de él? Ninguna pregunta tendría respuesta, nada tenía sentido, eso lo agobiaba.

Una voz lo obligó a volver a la realidad.

-Listo, ahora solo debe descansar- dijo la enfermera –las heridas no fueron graves, a excepción del golpe en la cabeza, ese es más delicado-

Scorpius había sido trasladado a San Mungo después de que uno de los aurores lo encontrara tirado en el suelo, apoyado en un muro casi desmayado. Una vez que sus padres llegaron al ministerio, insistieron en que debía ser llevado al Hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, y a pesar de la oposición de su hijo, estos no cedieron.

Astoria y Draco Malfoy acababan de entrar a la habitación que se le había asignado al rubio. Su madre lo miraba preocupada mientras se acercaba y su padre inexpresivo, como solía ser, se detuvo al pie de la cama, en cuanto la enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Scorpius, mi amor ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó apacible tomando la mano de su hijo.

El rubio conocía a su madre, sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta que él mismo se lo dijera, pero ella también notaba cuando Scorpius mentía, así que tenía que sonar convincente.

-No te preocupes madre, estoy perfectamente bien- respondió sin poder evitar algo de fastidio en el tono.

Realmente sí seguía sintiendo dolor, su cabeza aún recibía las horribles punzadas y presentía que eso sería así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que la herida causada por el golpe sanara. Sin embargo, ya no era tan fuerte como antes, eso sin duda. Su madre aún seguía mirándolo compasiva, bastante natural de ella, y a Scorpius eso le molestaba, no le gustaba que lo mirara de esa manera, era como si le tuviera lástima y la verdad es que odiaba que la gente sintiera compasión por él, ¿no entendían que NO era débil? A pesar de eso no podía enojarse con ella, era demasiado dulce y atenta que era imposible que él lograra molestarse.

Scorpius suspiró.

Tomó un mechón del castaño cabello de la mujer y lo llevó tras su oreja, mirándola conmovido y envuelto en aquella dulzura que despedía esa mirada transparente y llena de amor puro.

-En serio, estoy bien- la miró directamente a los ojos -solo fueron heridas banales-

El chico pudo leer el reproche en la mirada de la mujer.

-Lo del golpe en la cabeza pasará, ahora no soy yo el que debe preocupar a nadie- dijo entristecido.

Su madre notó el cambio en el semblante de su hijo, no comprendía que había querido tratar de decir con que él no debía " _preocupar a nadie_ ", eran sus padres, es obvio que se preocuparían siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hyperion?- interrogó confundida.

Su padre, quien había permanecido al pie de la cama, lo miraba con curiosidad. Era obvio que esperaba una respuesta al igual que su madre.

Scorpius los miró con una clara y total preocupación, su mirada se opacó, justo como se ponía cuando debía decirles que algo no andaba bien. Eso siempre lograba alterar a la mujer que permanecía sentada al borde de la cama, la volvía intranquila porque sabía que él no bromeaba. Siempre había sido un chico serio, comprometido, inteligente, caballeroso, gentil, honesto y bastante sencillo, sobre todo. Por eso había llegado tan lejos en la vida, trabajaba en el ministerio como un inefable y aunque ella no sabía que hacía su hijo exactamente, tenía entendido que era un puesto muy relevante, y eso la enorgullecía.

-Se trata de quien te atacó ¿no es así?- dijo con firmeza y tranquilidad su padre.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, incluso en la forma de pensar. Pero no pudo dejar de sorprenderse esta vez, le había dado al clavo. Draco había pasado por mucho, la guerra por ejemplo. Estaba muy joven cuando ésta se dio, no tenía mucha experiencia, pero de ella sí logró aprender muchísimas cosas, como meterse en la mente de las personas. Al principio no podía, luego se le dificultaba un montón pero después perfeccionó la técnica y lo hacía fácilmente. Eso era algo que se lograba con el tiempo. Sin embargo, el rubio sabía que no lo había podido hacer con él, porque había aprendido cómo sellar su mente.

Al parecer había aprendido también cómo leer la mirada.

Inmediatamente miró al hombre del fondo con sorpresa e intranquilidad, la mujer también volteó para mirarlo muy extrañada mientras él les devolvía la mirada, bastante sereno y satisfecho.

El hombre de cabello platino lo miró triunfante, casi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su hijo le había dado la razón, estaba claro. Astoria desconcertada por la situación, volvió a mirar a su hijo, quien seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre.

-Sí- dijo finalmente.

De solo pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, Scorpius se sentía mareado, agobiado, ni él podía creer que estuviera en esa situación.

-No entiendo- dijo la mujer totalmente inocente de lo que ellos decían.

Los conocía muy bien, sabía que ambos estaban rodeados por un aura de misterio, sobre todo su esposo, pero la estaban preocupando ¿realmente pensaban lo mismo?

-Necesito que hagan algo por mí- dijo el joven mirando a ambos adultos.

-Lo que sea, cariño- dijo completamente dispuesta a hacer lo que su hijo necesitara.

La presión abrió paso en el pecho de Scorpius, debía hablar, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que decir lo que había ocurrido en el ministerio, debía informarles a todos que ya no había necesidad de seguir buscando, que ya _ella_ había aparecido. Su deber era acabar con la incertidumbre que había dejado su desaparición hacía poco más de 5 años, específicamente 62 meses.

-Deben hacer una llamada- dijo.

Su madre se quedó sin saber qué hacer, ¿una llamada? Él sabía que los magos no usaban esos raros aparatos muggles que pueden contactar a otros en segundos. Sin embargo no le importó, y se dispuso a escuchar después de preguntar que a quien debían de llamar y él respondió:

-A los señores Weasley Granger-

...

Junio, 2024

Ha pasado alrededor de un cuarto de hora y las cosas no han mejorado, siento como me tiemblan las piernas con cada paso que doy, cada vez más y más debil, sé que me estan indicando que me detenga y descanse un poco, pero no puedo permitírmelo, no aún, no ahora, no cuando el instinto me indica que algo no anda bien, siento como una presión se me viene encima intentando asfixiarme. Mi cuerpo todavía está en modo alerta que me parece imprecionante cuando mi oído se agudiza de tal forma que puedo escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido, mi vista, gracias a los exhaustivos y rigurosos entrenamientos de quidditch, tiene la posibilidad de percatarse de todos los movimientos de aquel oscuro y tétrico lugar, desde el vaivén de las copas de los árboles como el silbido del viento que levanta las hojas que se encuentran postradas en el suelo.

La punzada de dolor se extendió de los pies a la cabeza y sintió que todo le pesaba y empezó a caer y se dio cuenta que la falsa alarma le estaba pasando factura. Hace unos veinte minutos antes y unos cuantos metros atrás cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos pero de alguna manera atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo se encontraba en un mortal silencio, cada vez más doloroso hasta que de un momento a otro una bandada de pájaros salió volando y ellos solo intercambiaron un par de miradas rápidas antes de hecharse a correr sabiendo más claro lo que estaba en juego, él sabía que era cobarde lo que estaban haciendo pero parecían que sus cerebros hubiesen entrado a un letargo y solo estuvieran siguiendo los principios de supervivencia de todo ser humano, al principio intentaron ser sigilosos pero al cabo de unos minutos se dieron cuenta que eso solo los hacía perder tiempo así que emprendieron la carrera haciendo que sus piernas se movieran a todo lo que daban para poder atacar desde un lugar seguro. Cuando la carrera cesó, no vieron ni escucharon nada. Pero el presentimiento del chico Zabini seguía haciendo estrategias en su interior y eso fue lo que recordó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

...

Julio, 2029

 _ **Horas antes...**_

Un fuerte sol se alzaba brillante en su punto más alto en el cielo despidiendo sus más intensos rayos sobre un Edale muy verde. Las sabanas se extendían hasta perderse en el horizonte. Alambradas se levantaban en el terreno dividiendo unos de otros y luego se perdían a la distancia. Árboles y arbustos se alzaban dispersos por las llanuras, verdes y fuertes.

El calor era abrazador.

Por un sendero de tierra se acercaba una vieja camioneta levantando una pequeña polvareda a su paso, que traía también algo de ruido al pacífico lugar. Al estacionarse frente al portón de entrada, se baja del asiento del copiloto un hombre que debería estar rondando un poco más de los cuarenta, llevaba una braga azul gastada y sucia, botas negras y gruesos guantes grises. Éste rodeó la camioneta por detrás, deteniéndose para tomar una caja y luego se despidió agradeciéndole al chofer, quien se alejó inmediatamente dejando la misma nube de polvo.

El hombre atraviesa la entrada y luego se dirige a la pequeña granja central del interior del terreno, se desvía un poco, hacia el gallinero, abre la puerta y deja salir al animal de la caja que resulta ser otra gallina. Después de que el ave de plumas coloridas aterrizara, el hombre cerró la puertita y se acercó al granero donde dejó la caja, se quitó los guantes y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo con el que se secó el sudor del rostro. A paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Desde lejos, a través de los arbustos, se veía como el hombre abría la puerta y se adentraba en su hogar sin la más remota idea de que un peligro lo asechaba.

-.

Desde hacía días había planeado esa salida. Había esperado mucho como para postergarla, estaba harto de estar encerrado, solo, aburrido ¿acaso era muy difícil de entender? Él solo quería llevarla al río, no era para tanto, tampoco era como si se escapara de allí, bueno, sí, ésta vez sí, se escaparía, pero de su casa no del inmundo pueblo en el que estaban. Era como una cárcel, alejado de la ciudad, su tamaño le recordaba a Hogsmeade, claro estaba que no se parecían en nada. Hogsmeade a pesar de ser un pueblo era genial, había magia ¿por qué no vivir allí? No, tenían que escoger un lugar muggle en medio de la nada, solo para fastidiarlo seguramente.

El joven miraba desesperado la pantalla de su celular, se supone que era un aparato muggle y que él no usaba esas cosas, pero si vivía en un sitio muggle pues debía fingir ser como ellos. Cuando los números cambiaron a 11: 45 y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, sintió unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, no hacía falta ver de quién se trataba, él ya lo sabía.

Se escondió entre las plantas y por primera vez agradeció que estuvieran allí, después de todo le fueron útiles una vez. Odiaba que siempre lo regañaran por esas benditas plantas, lo único que había querido era divertirse con su hermano o sus amigos y nunca podía porque dañarían el estúpido jardín. El hombre que llegaba a la puerta y la abría para entrar era su padre, recién llegaba del trabajo y él al igual que los demás se centraría en la comida, así que nadie notaría su ausencia o por lo menos retrasaría ese efecto, que para cuando se dieran cuenta, estaría en el río -" _El mejor momento_ "- pensó.

El chico salió de su escondite y se acercó a la ventana para asegurarse de que su padre atravesara la estancia pero su plan nunca llegó a darse.

El celular cayó al suelo.

El hombre en el interior de la casa se deshizo de su saco y su maletín. Estaba cansado, él siempre supo lo que implicaría irse a Castle Combe, a las afueras de la ciudad, pero aún así decidió que era lo mejor. Su rutina era la misma siempre, debía levantarse más temprano de lo que cualquier otro compañero de trabajo se levantaría, alistarse y salir a tomar el autobús. Había pensado muchas veces mudarse a Londres pero siempre dejaba que la idea se le escapara de la cabeza, ahora no sabía si reconsiderarlo, ese par de horas que tenía que pasar de camino de ida y vuelta a casa era matador, realmente matador.

Había llamado a su esposa, a su padre, a su hija y ninguno acudía. Atravesó la estancia y se sentó en uno de los muebles junto a la chimenea -¿hay alguien en casa?- volvió a insistir. Nada.

El hombre se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a masajear sus pies lentamente –Si nadie vendrá a recibirme, yo iré a buscarlos-

Se oyó un golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído.

-Eso no será necesario- aseguró una voz arrastrando las palabras.

El hombre miró en dirección de aquella voz y ahí estaba: Un individuo con túnica negra tenía una mano en la boca de su hijo mayor y le apuntaba el cuello con su varita.

-.

El granjero cerró la puerta detrás de él –Cariño, ya llegué- anunció. Terminó de secarse el sudor y guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo otra vez, nadie había salido a su encuentro

-¿Cariño?- frunció el ceño –Ya llegué-

Se percató de que las llaves estaban tiradas en el suelo, las tomó más extrañado aún y las colocó en el colgadero de llaves de la entrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió las estrechas escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto principal. Esa casa no era muy grande, solo tenía tres cuartos: el principal, que era el que ellos ocupaban y dos más sin ocupar

¿Dónde podría estar su esposa?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto principal y no estaba su esposa ahí, se dirigió a la segunda habitación y tampoco estaba allí. La mirada del granjero se entristeció al ver el interior, ese lugar le traía recuerdos que lo descomponían. Todo lo que había en ella le recordaba a una persona: su hijo. Después de que él se había ido, la casa se sentía muy sola y triste. Se dirigió al que se supone que era el cuarto de visitas pero ellos lo usaban como una especie de depósito. La puerta de éste estaba entre abierta y eso ya marcaba los límites de lo extraño, ellos siempre mantenían esa puerta cerrada.

Se acercó poco a poco sin hacer ruido ¿por qué estaba abierta la puerta? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a encontrar ahí? ¿Un ladrón, tal vez? Quién sabe. Con mucha cautela tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos algo temblorosas y con la rapidez de un rayo la abrió por completo. No vio nada, solo oscuridad y de repente…

El granjero yacía tirado en el suelo retorciéndose.

-¡No!... ¡Ya!... ¡Ya basta!-

Un enorme labrador color amarillento estaba sobre el granjero lamiéndolo sin parar. Era evidente que estaba alegre por la llegada de su dueño.

-¡Basta!... ¡Basta!- soltaba entre risas –Mittoeh ¡Basta!-

El perro dejó de lamer a su dueño, pero sin dejar de mover la cola recibía con agrado las caricias que éste le hacía.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? Espero que no hayas hecho de las tuyas, sino mamá se pondrá furiosa- comentaba al perro cariñosamente -¿Donde está mamá, Mittoeh?-

El perro se fue alejando y el granjero se levantó del suelo aún agitado. Mientras se fue incorporando oyó un horrible sonido que le puso la piel de gallina y que provenía de la cocina. Su corazón se aceleró a millón y su respiración se volvió incontrolable, pronto lo supo, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Esa había sido su esposa.

Corrió desesperadamente escaleras abajo para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la cocina pero llegó muy tarde. Ya habían silenciado a la mujer.

-.

Por un segundo vio al individuo que tenía a su hijo y al otro todo se había vuelto oscuro, pesado. Había intentado alcanzar su varita pero no supo en que momento había perdido esa oportunidad. Solo pudo distinguir otras manchas borrosas que bailaban mientras caía inconsciente. Lo habían golpeado con un jarrón.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente. Cuando volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, sentía que los párpados le pesaban al igual que la cabeza, no podía mantenerlos mucho tiempo abiertos. Tampoco era que le sirviera de mucho, su visión estaba nublada, a penas y podía distinguir manchas de colores a su alrededor que se mezclaban en su vaivén.

Lo primero que pudo ver con más claridad fue el delicado rostro de una niña que estaba llorando –P-princesa- balbuceó a penas. La niña que estaba amordazada y atada de pies y manos en el suelo, lo observó con lágrimas y miedo, mucho miedo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? Es solo un chico- se escuchó otra voz desconocida.

El hombre miraba compasivamente aquella carita, debía hacer algo.

-Quería cobrármelas- dijo maliciosamente –No sabes cuánto he disfrutado, debiste haberlo visto. Lo que me hizo ese infeliz no se iba a quedar así-

Con impaciencia el hombre intentó moverse, pero además de las ataduras, su posición no le permitía mayor ventaja. Estaba sobre su estómago, su mejilla contra el suelo y sus brazos envolvían su espalda atados por las muñecas. Sus piernas también estaban inmovilizadas por los tobillos.

-Todo va a estar bien- susurró a su pequeña hija.

Era a la única que podía ver ¿y los demás? Su terror afloró bruscamente obligándolo a escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa.

-Ya muévete, no tenemos todo el día- se quejó otra voz.

-Ya cálmate, solo quiero disfrutar- argumentó.

-Espero que eso no incluya a la mujer...-

El hombre abrió los ojos temeroso al momento que sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba. Esa mujer... Se estaban refiriendo a su esposa. Una gruesa lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos. Recordó a su niña mirándolo y agradeció por estar sudado, ella no lo notaría. Debía reconfortarla. Verla así, le partía el corazón por segunda vez.

-¿Que está pasando?-

La suave voz divagó por la sala y se robó la atención de todos, hasta su hija despegó su mirada de él para mirar en dirección de la puerta de donde acababan de hablar. El hombre no podía ver pero no hacía falta, el reconocía esa voz. Era su hijo menor.

-¿Pero qué...?- se escuchó decir con deje de frustración y asco- no te quedes ahí, atrapa al mocoso-

Su adrenalina se disparó a mil y se movió bruscamente -no lo toquen- amenazó con voz ronca. Como cualquier padre, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus hijos, incluso entregar su vida. El solo mencionar que atraparan al pequeño niño despertó en él una furia por defenderlo, lo mismo que ver a su hija atada como un animal salvaje.

Quería lanzarle un hechizo, de hecho pensó en hacerlo pero él no era bueno sin su varita.

La realización de magia no verbal nunca fue para él. Cuando era joven intentó de una y mil maneras de hacerlo pero siempre terminaba mal. O lastimaba a alguien, o destruía algo, a veces inconcientemente o incluso salía afectado el mismo con horribles migrañas, fiebre, vómitos, desórdenes mentales, alimenticios y hasta rotura de huesos. Pasó mucho tiempo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, no era necesaria su habitación.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a pesar de las consecuencias pero de solo pensar que alguno de sus hijos saliera herido se contuvo. No soportaría la idea de herirlos él mismo.

Sus músculos se tensaron, la boca se volvió una línea recta, los puños se cerraron con fuerza. Las ataduras raspaban la piel de sus muñecas causándole un incesante y molesto dolor pero le ignoró. Mechones de su cabello oscuro caían empapados de sudor por su frente y sus ojos destilaban un brillo de energía que hacía vibrar ligaremente su cuerpo. Debía pensar en otra cosa.

-Pero mira quien se ha despertado- se escuchó una voz arrastrada -espero que...- De pronto un golpe sordo lo interrumpió -¿qué demonios está pasando?- gruñó exasperado

-no me digas que el escuincle te está dando problemas-

Como respuesta, otros golpes llenaron la estancia. Hubo un chirrido y el sonido de algo rompiéndose -¡Maldita sea!- y después silencio.

El hombre se retorcía en el suelo mientras el corazón se le estrujaba en su interior. El pensamiento de que algo le había sucedido a su hijo lo golpeó hasta hacerlo vibrar de furia contenida logrando llamar la atención de su pequeña niña. Su rostro lo miraba con terror puro. Sus suaves y delicadas mejillas enrojecidas estaban encharcadas por una mezcla de lágrimas secas y renovadas. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo por ellos, por su hijos.

¡Por Merlín! Se parecía a su madre. Tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello. Verla así era demasiado para él. De pronto vio a su esposa en vez de su hija y su voz se atascó en su garganta. Quería decirle algo. Cualquier cosa, con tal de arrancarle aquel miedo del rostro.

Otro gruñido suelto en el aire -tendré que hacerme cargo...-

Unos hostiles y pesados pasos se acercaban por el pasillo.

Una segunda figura cubierta por la misma túnica del otro sujeto se paraba en la entrada de la sala con su hijo menor en brazos. Éste yacía completamente inmóvil como un cadáver mientras un líquido chorreaba el suelo. Sangre, eso era. Su hijo estaba desangrándose en los brazos de aquél mortifago. Ahora estaba seguro, sus máscaras eran más que la prueba de que lo eran. Ahora lo sabía, lo sabía porque los veía.

-¿Qué...?-

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire. El hombre había logrado levantarse del suelo impulsado por la ira del infierno en su interior y noqueó al mortifago de la sala con un duro golpe a su cabeza con la suya propia. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, acompañado de un fuerte quejido, seguido de otro. Miró al frente para ver el cuerpo de su hijo tirado en el suelo en una fugaz imagen mientras un hechizo lo alcanzó y lo hizo caer retorciéndose de dolor en convulsiones feroces.

Sonidos desesperados y la pequeña niña no veía nada. Lágrimas brotaban salvajemente de sus pequeños, hinchados y enrojecidos ojos. El quinto cuerpo que veía caer, sufrir o retorcerse. Había visto la desesperación de los gritos de su madre, los insultos y desesperados movimientos de sus hermanos y su padre. Sólo su valiente abuelo se había mantenido en calma y fue al primero que vio desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el sótano. Los sonidos provenían de allí apagados y lejanos con cada persona que llevaban pero ella sabía muy bien que sufrían. Su familia sufría al igual que lo hacía ella cada vez que subían para buscar al siguiente hasta que la sala se estaba quedando vacía y luego todo quedaba en un silencio muerto, indicándole que ya era un corazón menos latiendo.

El mortifago herido se movió y comenzó a levantarse con una mano en la cabeza -¡eres un imbécil, maldito!- jadeó -Me las pagarás- amenazó enfurecido y atormentado por el fuerte dolor y el mareo.

El herido soltó un sonoro grito de dolor y maldijo incontables veces. Su mano estaba bañada en sangre mientras sostenía su cabeza contra su túnica empapada y luego con un trapo tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia, éste se enrojeció fácilmente. La niña vio como los dos hombres arrastraron los cuerpos de su padre y su hemano por el pasillo y sintió sus presencias debajo de ella, en el sótano. Su padre había dado más pelea pero lo detuvieron sin una gota de piedad.

Los sonidos abajo se hicieron llegar débiles a sus oídos, una vez más. Jadeos, insultos, gritos, quejidos, golpes. Todo mientras ella se había quedado mirando las manchas de sangre que había dejado su padre después de caer retorciéndose " _Te quiero mi niña. Nunca lo olvides "_ . Las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que se lo llevasen la hacían sentirse un poco más fuerte y triste a la vez. Casi no las escucha porque fueron débiles y en un susurro pero gracias a Merlín las captó y las sembró en su interior. Ríos salados corrían por sus rígidas mejillas, y los recuerdos la ataron a una horrible tortura, pasando frente a ella como imágenes fugaces y borrosas que se incrustaban una a una en su frágil alma. Los sonidos fueron desvaneciéndose hasta que no quedó nada más que el rotundo silencio.

Alguien entró en la casa.

El piso estaba manchado con sangre por todas partes. Gotas, hilos, ríos, manchas irregulares y charcos esparcidos por el pasillo y la sala. Habían cristales rotos cercas de las ventanas y los restos de un jarrón los acompañaban en un centro. La lámpara se hallaba esparcida por el suelo, algunos cuadros torcidos, la alfombra arrugada y manchada, la chimenea fría y los muebles desordenados, casi contra las paredes. Cerca de unos de los muebles yacía un pequeño bulto. A medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que temblaba y los sollozos que creyó escuchar desde afuera, ya no llenaban la estancia.

Todo era un desorden. Debió esperarselo.

Justo en ese momento alguien se asomó por el pasillo, en la entrada de la sala.

-Oh- soltó.

-¿Qué demonios han estado haciendo? Se están tardando demasiado-

Los ligeros pasos de la persona recién llegada habían parado como a dos metros de ella, calculaba la pequeña. Se había quedado en silencio y de espaldas a la puerta principal, por donde entraba la persona. La esencia que se instaló en el aire cuando entraron a su casa era diferente y no fue hasta que la voz se coló en sus oídos con palabras frustradas que se dio cuenta. Era una mujer.

Vio como el enmascarado se quedó mirando a la mujer a su espalda sin moverse y aunque no pudiera verle el rostro sabía que estaba algo sorprendido.

-No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota y respóndeme- decía la mujer obstinada.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? Deberías estar vigilando-

La mujer soltó un gruñido enfurecida -no lo puedo creer ¿qué creen que están haciendo? Esto no es un juego. Si no se apuran, nos descubrirán- soltó ignorando la anterior orden.

-Miren quien está aquí. Sabía que no te resistirías y vendrías a verme, preciosa- el chico herido acababa de irrumpir en la estancia y pareció notar su malestar porque siguió hablando -deberías volver a tu posición, no vaya a ser que el estúpido sensible cara-de-troll meta la pata, aún no terminamos-

La niña sintió como las miradas se centraron en ella. Sí, ella era la última.

-Al menos ésta no muerde- dijo perezosamente.

Al parecer a nadie le causó gracia.

-No seas imbécil, es una niña- escupió molesta.

-Te sorprendería. Ésta familia parece tener pactos con los licántropos. Son unos salvajes- se excusó.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Ustedes son unos inmaduros a los que les encanta jugar- atacó.

-Si te parece tan malditamente fácil entonces hazlo tu- dijo el grandulón.

Probablemente el chico vio intenciones en la mujer de lanzarse sobre su amigo porque dio un paso al frente extendiendo las manos tratando de calmar a la fiereza femenina.

-¡Hey! Creo que ya es suficiente. Ella tiene razón, nos ha tomado más tiempo del que esperábamos deshacernos de éstos... Sangre sucia- dijo con un énfasis imperioso de asco las dos últimas palabras -ahora será mejor que terminemos con esto de una buena vez- le hizo seña a su grandulón amigo con la cabeza -Agárrala- ordenó -y llévala al sótano-

El miedo empezó a corroer debajo de su piel, carcomiendo tortuosamente sus frágiles huesos. Más saladas gotas empezaron a empapar otra vez su rígido rostro y su cuerpo adolorido empezó a ser sacudido por espasmos. Instintivamente comenzó a retroceder mientras veía al grandulón acercarse tan rápido con sus grandes zancadas.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Hablas de...? Ah si, él es el que se esta encargando de los cuerpos...-

Las voces llegaban difusas a sus oídos pero parecían calar en su cerebro activando más alarmas de alerta que chirriaban sin parar en su mente. Había llegado su momento.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu posición, preciosa. Nosotros terminaremos pron...-

La voz se vio ahogada por el grito agudo y poderoso que llenó la sala. Ambos voltearon a ver como la pequeña niña daba su débil y última batalla en los brazos de su compañero. La mordaza se había resbalado cayendo alrededor de su fino cuello y pataleaba aún atada.

Todavía se aferraba a una esperanza. Había estado esperando a que alguien la rescatase en cualquier momento como los héroes de las historias muggles pero al parecer ese momento no llegaría. Intentó safarse pero las manos de su agresor eran grandes y fuertes, y aunque ella sabía que sería inútil pelear, al menos pelearía hasta el final como lo habían hecho los demás.

-¡Maldicion! Te lo dije, es una jodida familia ¡Muévete! Llévala al sótano rápido...-

Las palabras se apagaron a su alrededor cuando por fin pudo ver a la mujer. También vestía una túnica negra y una máscara, haciéndole imposible ver su identidad. Sin embargo pudo ver sus ojos. Claros, profundos y limpios. Los ojos que hicieron brillar su esperanza como la pequeña llama de una vela porque ella tenía miedo. Miedo por ella, porque la mataran. Un instante. Eso duró.

La mujer la miró fijamente y como si fuera despertada de un hechizo, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver esos inocentes ojos.

El espejismo se rompió y la herida sangró. La única esperanza que tenía la niña, acababa de salir por aquella puerta.

...

Junio, 2024

Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor intenso en su antebrazo derecho e inmediatamente intentó abrir los ojos pero pesaban, era como si estuvieran pegados, sentía el cansancio palpable pero no tanto como antes, entonces con una profunda bocada de aire intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos, como si el recorrido de oxígeno a sus pulmones le diera la fuerza necesaria y logró hacer lo que se proponía.

Allí todo se encontraba oscuro por lo que pudo calcular habían pasado unas cuatro o cinco horas, el cuello le dolía como nunca, antes lo había hecho y sentía pequeños tirones si lo movía de forma brusca y dejaba los músculos como si le fueran puesto yeso y no pudiera moverse, lo había comprobado por sí mismo hace solo segundos cuando se aseguraba que sus amigos estuvieran aún con él, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, en posiciciones extrañas que seguro lamentarían después, supuso que los chicos habían colocado hechizos protectores a la zona, pero de todas formas rebuscó en su túnica y con varita en mano murmuró unos cuantos más hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Se volvió a un tronco cercano y justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para intentar caer en los brazos del sueño un sonido cruzó por sus oidos, fue el de una rama romperse debido a un pisada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par intentando dar con la dirección de donde provenía aquello, pero encontró nada y todo volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral. Puede que todo estuviese en su cabeza y que quizás estaba un poco paranoico por lo que había ocurrido en el día, pero algo muy en el fondo le indicaba que había algo mal, esa sensación de angustia que no te deja tranquilo y que por más que quieras no te deja. Se levantó con cuidado haciendo el menor ruido posible para inspeccionar y estar mas seguro, todo parecía normal, dio la vuelta en el diámetro que protegían los hechizos, pero no había nada que pudiera dañarlos, soltó el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta y volvió para dirigirse al sitio de antes.

-Crak- zabini sintió una gota de sudor frío deslizarse por su columna y con el corazón en la boca dio media vuelta.

A tan solo unos metros una ondeante túnica negra como la mismísima oscuridad que podía camuflarse con facilidad hacía acto de presencia en aquel lugar del bosque, lo único que daba un indicio delatable era la máscara de un reluciente plateado que dejaba visible únicamente los cuencos de los ojos y unas pequeñas rendijas en donde se suponía estaba la boca.

El castaño se quedó paralizado, sabía muy bien lo que aquella vestimenta significaba, lo había perseguido por un tiempo en el colegio, lo habían juzgado y mirado mal por ello, el motivo de los males no tan solo de sí mismo sino de muchos de sus compañeros de casa y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, eso no deparaba nada bueno.

La explosión lo hizo caer cerca de Lorcan que se había despertado por el estruendo justo como los otro dos chicos, todos buscaron sus varitas y sin pensarlo adoptaron una posición de ataque y se dio paso a una ballata que el grupo de chicos no estaba preparado para afrontar.

- _Expeliarmus_ -

- _Flipendo_ -

- _Protego_ -

- _Crucio_ -

- _Septum_ -

- _Incendio_ -

Fueron algunos de los hechizos que volaban por los aires, durante aquel combate, todas las clases de defensa pasaban por la mente de los chicos buscando los hechizos mientras intentaban defenderse.

La varita de Soger Miller salió disparada lejos de su mano pero por suerte Nott que se encontraba a unos pasos de él pudo protegerlo, con ayuda de Scamander creó una barrera entre el niño y los mortios dejando a Zabini luchando solo.

Se encontraban en desventaja teniendo en cuenta que Soger acababa de entrar en segundo curso y era prácticamente un niño, dejando un tres contra tres donde el grupo de chicos era novatos y los tres que los atacaban era personas sin piedad dispuesta a eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra. Alexander Zabini podía certificar esa teoría mientras se escabullía entre los árboles para lazar hechizos con la intención de infligir algún daño al oponente sin éxito, por suerte era rápido, lo suficiente para esquivar tres maldiciones asesinas y vivir para contarlo, pero la suerte a veces falla y la estrecha distancia de un árbol a otro pude ser engañoso y mientras el castaño corría para esconderse un hechizo aturdidor lo alcanzó, éste lo dejó tendido en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para que ese mortífago lo alcanzara.

-Basta de juegos niñito- las voz del hombre era fría y áspera, sus ojos mostraban una satisfacción de matar y Alexander supo que quizás sería el final, sintió el alma abandonar su cuerpo, el no podía morirse, tenía cosas por las que luchar. Con ese pensamiento tanteó con su mano hasta que logró alncazar su varita que se había resbalado de su mano pero cayó cerca, así que se aferró a su varita y se preparó.

-Tus últimas pa ...-

El chico solo vio los labios del hombre moverse y con una velocidad increíble, alzó la varita y pronunció el hechizo sin titubear tomando al mortífago con la guardia baja.

- _Reducto_ \- el hombre se convirtió en polvo que se esparció por el bosque con la brisa, permitiendo al chico respirar con tranquilidad.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se pusiera en pie y hechara a correr hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas pero lamentablemente llegó tarde presenciando la muerte de un compañero, lo único que logró hacer fue alcanzar su cuerpo antes de que impactara contra el suelo. Su rostro sin vida le causó un escalofrío y una oleada de tristeza e ira le invadieron, sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro pero no se giró, apretó el cuerpo como un abrazo de despedida, porque el rubio que se encontraba en sus brazos tenía mucho por vivir y ahora todo se había esfumado: sus planes, sueños su futuro igual que todos aquellos que yacen a un millar de kilómetros. El cuerpo de Alexander estaba tenso y tenía un semblante culpable por la misma razón que lo atomentaba mientras caminaba, luchaba y huía, por no poder hacer nada.

-Debemos irnos- la voz de Cristopher Nott se entremezclaba en mis pensamientos y noté su dolor que envolvió su voz igual que el mío, no quiero hacer lo que me dice, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, pero sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, y con un dolor que llega a mi alma dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y le cerré los ojos azules con un nudo en la garganta ¿cuantos más? Retumbaba en mi mente mientras me levantaba para averiguar quien era el horrible ser detrás de la máscara.

Con la varita en mano Cristopher y yo nos acercamos pero después de unos pasos vimos algo sobresaliendo del pecho de aquel desconocido, era la parte filosa de una rama sobresaliendo cerca del corazón y por la cantidad de sangre alrededor estoy más que seguro que está muerto.

-Fue mi culpa- suelta Nott de repente y me fijo en los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa -debí protegerlo- su voz suena estrangulada por el enojo y la culpa- y al final fue él quién me salvo a mí- lo veo bajar la cabeza y sé que está derrotado.

-No fue tu culpa- es todo lo que puedo decir, el silencio se prolonga por unos minutos hasta que al fin tenemos el valor de quitarle la máscara al cadáver, cuando la tengo en mi mano ésta resbala y cae de golpe creando un leve sonido cuando choca contra el suelo y ninguno de nosotros sale de su estupor.

-Imposible...- oigo mi voz y me siento incluso peor que antes, estoy asqueado, y mis ojos se niegan a ver el rostro que está delante -Esto es imposible- y es que esas son las únicas palabras que llegan a mi mente porque el mortífago muerto a nuestros pies lo conosco, lo conocemos, es un estudiante de Hogwarts de nuestro mismo curso, es Enamen Sanders.

-¿Donde diablos está lorcan? - hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba.

-No lo sé, me descuidé con Soger, pero estoy seguro de que fue tras el bastardo que lanzó la maldición asesina- su voz era calmada y no pudo entender por qué -no debe tardar- no sé como estaba tan seguro, pero cuando estoy a punto de cuestionarle, el rubio apareció.

-¿Lorcan te encuentras bien? ¿qué ha pasado?- algo en su rostro me dice que las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba-

-Sí, estoy bien- dice sentándose en el suelo -aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi adversario-

-¿Lo mataste?- pregunta Nott inseguro.

-No, exactamente-

A pesar de mi preocupación, Lorcan explicó que durante el combate, el hombre salió disparado gracias a un hechizo y cayó en un peñasco, Lorcan solo se asomó y pudo ver el cuerpo inerte. A pesar de que no ha dicho nada, puedo ver reflejada la culpa por haber matado a una persona.

Aunque aquella batalla estaba terminada decidieron desplazarse todo lo posible porque los alrededores de aquel bosque eran inseguros.

Caminaron y caminaron sin parar hasta que los atisbos del amanecer dieron paso, y aún así siguieron avanzando. Su cuerpo cansado, sediento y hambriento, durante el trayecto habían tomado algunas bayas que reconocieron no eran venenosas. Saqué unas pocas y me las llevé a la boca, estaban ácidas pero era lo único que tenía. La noche volvía a caer sobre nosotros y justo como después del ataque fuimos al norte guiados gracias a las clases de astronomía.

-Ya casi- había escuchado a Lorcan decir eso un centenar de veces durante el día y creo que la ausencia de sueño y la deshidratación le había fundido el cerebro o quizás se había perdido, genial.

-Ya casi- pero ésta vez no fue en vano, a lo lejos se escuchaba el transitar del agua sobre las rocas y no pude evitar sentirme aliviado.

A algunos metros se alzaba un puente que no parecía muy grande.

-Ahí está- entendí sin una explicación y mi cara no fue exactamente de alegría, a pesar de todo dejé de lado mis pensamientos, ya no importaba nada...

...

7:40 "Es tarde" pensó.

Esa era la hora que le mostraba su reloj de muñeca. Scorpius estaba cansado de estar corriendo de un lado para otro con respecto a esa misión ¿por qué justo él debía hacerse cargo de esa misión? Tantas que habían y le asignaban esa precisamente. Tampoco como si fuera el único inefable del ministerio, pero no, ellos debían escogerlo a él. Estaba harto.

El rubio iba deprisa, lo suficiente como para robarse una que otra mirada del callejón, pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que quería hacer, era cumplir la dichosa misión y no volver a tener que ver con ella jamás. El suelo bajo los pies del chico, corría. La túnica negra se ondeaba en un baile rítmico con el viento nocturno mientras algunos mechones platinos se escapan intermitentemente de la capucha. Sus manos se apretaban con fuerza alrededor del frasco envuelto en una tela marrón y sus ojos registraban el camino hacia la salida hasta que puso un pie fuera del lugar.

Afuera había un desgastado y caído letrero en el que apenas se podía leer: CALLEJÓN KNOCKTURN.

Ya no aguantaba más pasearse por ese inmundo callejón como lo había tenido que hacer por un tiempo atrás y del que creía haberse despedido hasta esa tarde cuando lo enviaron allí de nuevo.

Recordaba bien haber ido con frecuencia y durante un tiempo a ese callejón. Debía estar vigilando con un bajo perfil. Día tras día y noche tras noche transcurrieron mientras él se paseaba por ese lugar "cuidando" algo importante. Hacía tiempo llegó una carta al ministerio pidiendo ayuda ¿de quién? Ni idea, habían cosas que ni los mismos inefables sabían, solo cumplían lo que se les asignaba. Gracias a esa bendita carta, él tenía que hacerse cargo de la poción que llevaba en sus manos, que hasta donde tenía entendido era muy importante.

Ya hacía algunos meses que había entrado por primera vez a _Black Potions,_ una pequeña unidad de investigación mágica del ministerio que se infiltraba en el callejón Knockturn haciéndose pasar por una tienda de aplicación de magia negra común. Las órdenes eran: entrar a la "tienda" como un cliente y recoger la poción para llevarla al ministerio donde sería aprobada, luego debía devolverla para que ésta fuera teminada. Aunque nada salió de acuerdo al plan.

 _Cuando llegó a Black Potions le entregaron un pequeño colmillo de cristal que contenía la poción, le pareció extraño que por esa diminuta cantidad hicieran tanto revuelo pero se limitó a salir de la tienda sin decir nada._

 _Cuando empezó a caminar por el callejón le avisó al ministerio " misión en progreso" escribió "colmillo de cristal obtenido". Las cortas frases llegaron a dibujarse en una especie de pizarra mágica que se encontraba en el centro de registro de operaciones del departamento de misterios, gracias al hechizo intercomunicador mental. Éste permitía enviar cortos mensajes al departamento de trabajo por medio de una conexión interna. Era como esos aparatos muggles -teléfonos- solo que debían enviar un mensaje mental que se reflejaría por un par de segundos en aquella pizarra y luego se desvanecería por cuestiones de seguridad._

 _Scorpius metió el colmillo de cristal en el bolsillo y siguió caminando hasta que algo lo detuvo bruscamente "¿colmillo de cristal?" leyó "Eso es solo una dosis". Las frases de repuestas golpearon su mente. Eso significaba que debía volver._

 _Para su sorpresa, cuando ya tenía enfrente la tienda, ésta estaba cerrada._

 _Algo no andaba bien._

 _El rubio se dirigió a la puerta trasera, en posición de ataque. Volvió a enviar un mensaje "¿Refuerzos?". El hechizo le permitía comunicarse rápidamente por solo tener que pensar el mensaje pero el problema era que solo debían ser oraciones cortas._

 _El chico se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta mientras veía su mensaje desvanecerse. Nada, no veía nada en su mente. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y sus músculos se tensaban uno a uno. De pronto comenzó a sentir calor debajo de esa túnica y el sudor no se hizo esperar, el cual bañaba algunos de sus mechones de cabello, la nuca y las manos. Solo podía ver la puerta inmóvil, quieta, levantando un muro de angustia en su pecho y de pronto ahí estaba "No". La simple palabra lo dejó mudo y sin moverse de su lugar "Es una misión secreta" decían "Te corresponde a ti, Malfoy"._

 _De repente, en su estómago burbujeaba algo muy parecido al odio. Genial. Debía enfrentarse a lo que sea que estaba pasando, solo. Se acercó a la puerta apoyándose en el muro y respiró hondo. Debía tranquilizarse, la exaltación no le serviría de nada. Como si fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así._

" _8:00 "._ Scorpius pensó en la hora límite de su misión. Debía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, así que cruzó rápidamente una de las atestadas calles del Londres muggle y se aferró con más fuerza a la poción que escondía debajo de la túnica. Siguió caminando, esquivando ágilmente a las personas que comenzaban a agitarse con la fina llovizna que rozeaba la ciudad. Continuó sin cambiar el paso hasta dos cuadras más donde miró a su alrededor asegurándose de no ser visto y se filtró en un callejón con ayuda de las sombras.

Llegó hasta el final del callejón y sacó de su bolsillo un saquito. Desde lejos, nadie pudo ver como con un movimiento de varita revelaba lo que parecía ser una chimenea, que entraba en ella y luego de haber esparcido el polvo, unas llamas verdes lo consumieron.

La chimenea se ocultó sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.

 _El rubio entró a Black Potions tan sigiloso como un gato. Sus ojos de un gris plomo, estudiaban con rapidez el lugar. Comenzó a filtrarse entre los estantes llenos de todo un poco: especias, partes de criaturas en frascos, sustancias desconocidas, polvos mal olientes... Todo para hacer pociones, debía ser. También habían objetos, desconocidos a decir verdad. Su nariz empezó a picarle. El lugar necesitaba una limpieza..._

 _Crack..._

 _Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos mientras la adrenalina le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y levantó su pie, había pisado algo y sí, así era. Al principio pensó que sería algo de vidrio pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era eso, sino una especie de mano pegajosa y lo que había sonado eran huesos._

 _Arrugó su cara colocando la mejor expresión de asco que tenía tratando de manejar las repentinas náuseas para seguir adelante._

 _El chico vio como un raro tentáculo de un estante a su izquierda, sacó algo de su bolsillo que destelló por un segundo. El colmillo. Scorpius le lanzó un hechizo al tentáculo y éste a su vez lanzó el objeto al aire. Su corazón se paralizó al ver el colmillo volar a través de la habitación y se tiró al suelo en respuesta, para atraparlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _El colmillo impactó contra el suelo y se hizo añicos al instante, provocando que se derramase la sustancia que contenía y chispeando la muñeca del chico. Se escuchó un sonido de asombro que retumbó por el lugar y no era del rubio. Éste se levantó de inmediato del suelo enfurecido, sacudió el brazo y apuntó con su varita a ambos pares de ojos que estaban detrás del estante junto a un enorme caldero humeante en el centro del lugar._

 _Ambos hombres quedaron estupefactos al ver ante ellos al inefable._

 _-¿Tu...?- había intentado preguntar uno de ellos pero Scorpius lo interrumpió._

 _-¿Por qué no me dieron toda la poción?-_

 _Los hombres veían como el pecho del chico subía y bajaba rítmicamente -No pretenderás... Llevarte este caldero de aquí ¿verdad?- Scorpius miró el caldero -Esa es toda la poción ¿cómo se supone que lo saques de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta?-_

 _El rubio dio dos pasos hacia ellos aún con varita en mano -¿Por qué cerraron la "tienda" justo después de que me fui?- preguntó severamente._

 _El hombre barbudo y de panza, que parecía mas astuto de lo que parecía, le habló otra vez -Pero sabes bien que esto no es una tienda real, sino una sede de investigación infiltrada que tiene como misión en estos momentos la fabricación y entrega de la poción solicitada en manos adecuadas, por lo tanto no tenemos que abrirle al público. Además, se ha corrido el rumor de que las autoridades mágicas han estado merodeando y eso cuenta como una excusa increíble para atender a la poción en sus últimas fases-_

 _Scorpius se sintió derrotado, decepcionado y humillado, todo al mismo tiempo. Podía imaginarse lo ridículo que se veía y el pasajero brillo que titilaba en los ojos gatunos de su oponente corroboraron su pensamiento. Luego de mirarlos fijamente y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, bajó la varita._

" _¿Malfoy?" enviaron " Repórtate"._

 _Las palabras se desvanecieron en su mente y decidió no hacerles caso._

 _-Además, el ministerio debería saber que las pociones generalmente se hacen en gran cantidad- explicaba el hombre dándole por primera vez la espalda al chico tratando inútilmente de ocultar una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción -Y más, las que implican magia negra...-_

 _Scorpius miró su muñeca. Vio que había quedado en ella una mancha oscura como si fuera tinta. Recordó haber sentido un ardor cuando la sustancia llegó a su piel pero había pensado que se trataba de algún cristal roto que se incrustó, ahora sabía que no._

 _Escondió su muñeca debajo de la túnica, había sido bastante humillación por un día como para agregarle más leña al fuego._

De hecho aún ardía la piel debajo de esa pequeña mancha, que a pesar de haberse reducido un poco no se había quitado completamente.

 _-Para eso hubieran venido ellos mismos a aprobarla- el barbudo extendió el brazo y el moreno detrás del caldero le pasó un frasco que éste destapó -¿No es así, chico?- vertió un poco del contenido en una de sus enguantadas manos y acercó su nariz._

 _El rubio se limitó a mantenerse en silencio y el barbudo arrugó su cara ante lo que parecía restos de algún bicho._

 _-¡Henry! Te he dicho verdugón de 40, no de 60 días- él había devuelto la cosa asquerosa al interior del frasco -Toma, deshaste de ésta porquería- asqueado le pasó el frasco al moreno, quien le ofrecía otro recipiente._

 _-Lo siento- apenas emitió el moreno acomodándose sus lentes mientras pasaba a un lado del chico, quien lo repasaba en tamaño unos cuantos centimetros, y se perdía entre estantes._

 _El barbudo batió el recipiente -Y no olvides las vísceras asadas- añadió._

 _Scorpius no se había dado cuenta que él también arrugaba su cara hasta ese momento._

"Responde" le habían enviado. Recordaba haberse marchado sin enviar respuesta. Para entonces, solo le hervía la sangre. Pensaba en cobrárselas al ministerio y se dio la tarde libre. Después se enteró del escándalo que estuvo a punto de darse.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, los pobres superiores empezaron a "preocuparse" y finalmente enviaron a un grupo de aurores y magos golpeadores al rescate. Para cuando éstos llegaron, Scorpius ya se había ido y luego tuvieron que hacerse cargo de que dicho incidente no llegara a convertirse en algo mayor y público, por lo que el departamento de misterios quedó en ridículo gracias a su _empleado estrella_ como le había dicho su jefa en el sermón que le dio cuando el chico se dignó a aparecer de vuelta a su trabajo. La rebeldía le había costado, además de la lengua de aquella mujer, una suspensión que le hubiera ido bien si fuera sido completa y no a medias, es decir, solo le tocaba sumergirse en pilas y pilas de papeles mientras que otros se encargarían de las misiones reales afuera; ése había sido su castigo y él estaba más que seguro de que la idea había sido de la única que sabía que le fastidiaría: su jefa. Ella siempre sabía como castigarlo. Por eso él se encontraba allí, de nuevo, tampoco dudaría que ella fue quien lo ofreció para esa misión, porque sabe que la odia. Sí, a ella y a la misión.

7:57. Scorpius había dejado atrás la chimenea que lo había llevado ahí, hacía rato. Le tocó caminar desde entonces y le tomó uno minutos llegar a su ubicación actual. De detrás de un árbol, vio el banco señalado para la misión, alrededor todo estaba desierto, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles. El chico no entendía porque tenían que entregar esa poción así, a escondidas, como si fuera contra las leyes mágicas.

Sí, sabía que la poción contenía magia negra y va contra la ley pero ¿no era el ministerio después de todo? Se acercó al banco mejor envuelto en la túnica que nunca, sacó la poción cubierta por la tela y mantuvo siempre una mano cerca de su varita, por si acaso.

Dio un último vistazo alrededor y se alejó escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas y arbustos que estaban a unos 20 metros de distancia del banco del parque.

No ocurrió nada, en los primeros instantes nadie se acercó. 7:58. Ya era casi la hora y la poción seguía en el banco, no había señales de nadie ¿habría pasado algo? Se preguntó Scorpius. 7:59 ¿acaso su reloj se había adelantado? O ¿atrasado? No, el recordaba haber visto la hora en el reloj de la oficina, era la misma en su reloj ¿acaso era un truco? El chico apretó la varita debajo de su túnica cuando...

Ahí estaba, alguien se movía. Una persona también en vuelta en una túnica oscura se acercó a la poción. 8:00 marcaba su reloj. La persona tomó la poción y el chico sacó lentamente su varita, la túnica ondeaba mientras la persona miraba a todos lados. Scorpius pensó en el hechizo de ataque que usaría y...

Esa era. La persona hizo la señal, la que le indicaba de que sí era quien recibiría la poción.

El chico se detuvo « _la persona que recogerá la poción deberá dejar caer unas plumas como señal, si no hace esto, no es el receptor»_ repasó las palabras que le había dicho su jefa antes de partir.

La persona se alejó del banco "Mision cumplida" envió "Paquete entregado" añadió.

Ambos personajes se alejaron del parque pero en direcciones distintas: Scorpius se regresó por donde había venido y la otra túnica que envolvía al receptor se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto con el paquete en manos, adentrándose a las calles nocturnas de ese lado de la ciudad.

Más atrás, la luz de la luna desprendió a tres pares de pies de las sombras que tomaron la dirección del receptor. Éste siguió su camino, aún inocente de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

...

¡Wao! Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos pasamos por aquí, al menos en modo de escritoras. Sabemos que la historia no causó mucho revuelo, mi culpa, lo siento (Vane) sé que corrí a cualquier posible curioso lector detrás del monitor con mis Advertencias, pero me pareció justo informarles al respecto. Por eso, hoy nos encontramos actualizando un nuevo capítulo, porque algo me dice que éste fic promete, tal vez no llegue a la altura de otros que... ¡Dios! Están que arden, pero al menos nos gustaría ver que opinan sobre el. Sí, lo sabemos, está confuso y no tan emocionante, y precisamente ese es el motivo por el que le dimos continuación, queremos que alguien -con una opinión completamente objetiva- sea tan amable de tomarse la molestia de hacernos saber que tan descarriladas estamos en la escritura, pero tengan un poco de piedad con éstas humildes servidoras y no sean tan rudos lanzándonos sus tomatazos.

De todas formas, les agradecemos a todo aquel valiente que ha llegado hasta aquí. Es solo un favor el que les pedimos, darnos su opinión en cuanto a redacción, ortografía, reglas de puntuación, nivel sensorial y esas cosas.

Para el que esté interesado, el siguiente cap ya está listo, solo hay que editarlo, así que lo podemos publicar en cualquier momento. Sin más que decirles, nos despedimos con la esperanza de una respuesta en manos.

ARJ - VG


	3. El rastro de Rose

_**Previamente en Rojo sangre...**_

 _-...sé que se unieron al enemigo…- pausó mientras miraba a todos de forma maliciosa, logrando encoger a más de uno –pero también sé, que no les quedó más opción que esa, desgraciadamente- suspiró –Ahora ya no será necesario hacer esas estupideces, porque nadie podrá dominarnos...-_

 _«Ya nadie decidirá cuál será nuestro destino...»_

 _«Todo eso cambiará a partir de ahora…- el hombre volvió a pausar, pero esta vez, lo hizo porque vio al mismo muchacho de hace un momento atrás, molestando de nuevo al debilucho, que se forzó en ahogar otro grito para no volver a interrumpir. Dicha escena hizo que se dibujara otra sonrisa en su rostro, muchos pudieron distinguirla entre las sombras, pero la mayoría no entendió –No les quedará más opción, que respetarnos como debió ser siempre...»_

 _«Ahora, a lo importante. La clave está en acabarlos poco a poco, sin prisa. De esa manera, cuando nos demos cuenta, ya no quedarán, porque los habremos extinguido. Irán por grupos, ya saben que el primer ataque ocurrirá pronto, así que prepárense, porque ha llegado la hora de la venganza…»_

 _-._

La mujer llegó hasta las puertas y éstas se abrieron desde afuera por las mismas estatuas. Caminó con paso decidido, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero no sin antes deleitarse con los gritos que comenzaron a elevarse desde el interior de la estancia, una vez que las puertas se cerraban tras ella. Solo sonrió complacida, y el mismo taconeo de antes empezó a sonar por el pasillo opacando los agonizantes sonidos que dejaba atrás.

Ella estaba feliz, no le cayó nada bien ese imbécil, y sabía que después de esa noche no lo volvería a ver.

...

-Deben hacer una llamada- dijo.

Su madre se quedó sin saber qué hacer, ¿una llamada? Él sabía que los magos no usaban esos raros aparatos muggles que pueden contactar a otros en segundos. Sin embargo no le importó, y se dispuso a escuchar después de preguntar que a quien debían de llamar y él respondió:

-A los señores Weasley Granger-

...

El perro se fue alejando y el granjero se levantó del suelo aún agitado. Mientras se fue incorporando oyó un horrible sonido que le puso la piel de gallina y que provenía de la cocina. Su corazón se aceleró a millón y su respiración se volvió incontrolable, pronto lo supo, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Esa había sido su esposa.

Corrió desesperadamente escaleras abajo para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la cocina pero llegó muy tarde. Ya habían silenciado a la mujer.

-.

Las palabras se apagaron a su alrededor cuando por fin pudo ver a la mujer. También vestía una túnica negra y una máscara, haciéndole imposible ver su identidad. Sin embargo pudo ver sus ojos. Claros, profundos y limpios. Los ojos que hicieron brillar su esperanza como la pequeña llama de una vela porque ella tenía miedo. Miedo por ella, porque la mataran. Un instante. Eso duró.

La mujer la miró fijamente y como si fuera despertada de un hechizo, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver esos inocentes ojos.

El espejismo se rompió y la herida sangró. La única esperanza que tenía la niña, acababa de salir por aquella puerta.

...

-Ya casi- había escuchado a Lorcan un centenar de veces durante el día y, creo que la ausencia de sueño y la deshidratación le había fundido el cerebro o quizás se perdió. Genial -Ya casi-

Pero ésta vez no fue en vano. A lo lejos se escuchaba el transitar del agua sobre las rocas y no pude evitar sentirme aliviado.

A algunos metros se alzaba un puente que no parecía muy grande.

-Ahí está- entendí sin una explicación y mi cara no era exactamente de alegría. A pesar de todo, dejé a un lado mis pensamientos, ya no me importaba nada...

...

La persona se alejó del banco "Mision cumplida" envió "Paquete entregado" añadió. Ambos personajes se alejaron del parque pero en direcciones distintas: Scorpius se regresó por donde había venido y la otra túnica que envolvía al receptor se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto con el paquete en manos, adentrándose a las calles nocturnas de ese lado de la ciudad.

Más atrás, la luz de la luna desprendió a tres pares de pies de las sombras que tomaron la dirección del receptor. Éste siguió su camino, aún inocente de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

 **Cap. 3:**

 **El rastro de Rose**

Junio, 2024.

El desierto de su boca contrastaba con el diluvio de su piel. Las piernas se le adormecían más acorde pasaban los segundos y la tensión de sus músculos, la hacían querer detenerse por un momento en contra de su voluntad. Sus pulmones ardían y se secaban sin recibir el suficiente oxígeno. Llevaba rato sin parar de avanzar... O cojear. Sí, cojear. No sabía a qué se debía exactamente pero suponía que se había lastimado y no le importó. Su única meta era huir.

Con dificultad siguió internándose en el bosque a todo lo que podía. Estaba consciente de que su velocidad disminuía segundo a segundo pero eso tampoco le importó. No podía parar, no podía darse ese lujo. Si tenía que correr hasta desfallecer en medio de aquel bosque en la noche, lo iba hacer. No estaba dispuesta a conseguirse a nadie más.

Corrió y corrió hasta que no sintió sus piernas. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, suspendida a una altura mínima del suelo. Pasó a través de árboles, ramas y piedras, y todo volvía a repetirse. Parecía que estuviera corriendo en círculos o como si en vez de avanzar solo estuviera moviendo los pies por el mismo pedazo de vegetación que le rajuñaba las piernas, los brazos y el rostro. Había dejado de sentirse pesada hacía ya rato. Su ropa empapada por el llanto del cielo pesaba y eso le había hecho sentirse más agotada mientras intentaba avanzar con aquel peso extra sobre su débil y magullado cuerpo.

Era difícil saber si solo era agua o si también su propio sudor la empapaba. Pero no era eso lo que si quiera le importaba.

La pelirroja volvió a los eventos que habían ocurrido en el colegio. Ella no había estado en medio del caos como la mayoría de los estudiantes pero se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Había escuchado un fuerte sonido que la hizo despertar de su burbuja de concentración en la que solía refugiarse y ponerse nerviosa. No lo dudó. Ese sonido había sido una explosión, la que comenzó todo aquel desastre. No recordaba bien que pasó después ni como había terminado en medio de la maleza y la vegetación pero agradecía estar lejos de aquello.

La gryffindor sumergida en sus pensamientos se vio sorprendida cuando se halló envuelta en lodo, tras haber resbalado y caido en un charco de lo que la cubría. Se miró algo inconforme pero se levantó al instante y siguió huyendo. Se sentía aterrorizada, cansada, confusa. No entendía qué era lo que ocurría ni tenía las fuerzas para detenerse a pensar.

La lluvia cayendo torrencialmente había logrado lavarle casi todo el cuerpo en un par de minutos, aunque ella sabía que seguía habiendo lodo en algunas partes más difíciles de alcanzar. Temblores la recorrían salvajemente impidiéndole un mejor rendimiento y sentía que flaqueaba aún más, cada vez que los truenos se hacían sentir. El cielo parecía entender lo que ocurría sobre la tierra y por eso derramaba todo su pesar sobre ella.

El frío calaba en sus huesos y los congeló sin dificultad mientras sus músculos se retorcían pidiendo parar. La chica se tropezó y cayó al suelo respirando a duras penas mientras chorros de agua le caían del cabello, la ropa y el cuerpo. Sentía su corazón latir dentro de su pecho como un tambor. Trató de mirar entre la cortina de lluvia de sus pestañas hacia su alrededor pero solo logró distinguir sombras retorcidas que identificaba como más vegetación ¿qué tan lejos estaba? ¿lo suficiente para estar segura? Pero ella sabía que eso no era así. Estaba muy lejos de estar medianamente segura ¡Por Merlín, estaba en el Bosque Prohibido! Jamás estaría a salvo pero ella por alguna extraña razón no se sentía intimidada por eso. No le daba importancia el estar en un bosque que estaba repleto de peligros porque algo le decía que más allá, de dónde venía, se hallaba la única amenaza de la que debía protegerse.

Con esfuerzo se levantó y comenzó a mover sus pies pero dio dos pasos y cayó de rodillas completamente exhausta. Ese era su límite. No podía más. Su cuerpo había desfallecido y aún así intentó levantarse inútilmente ayudándose de un árbol al que terminó apoyada. Era un árbol viejo que tenía un tronco robusto y rústico que la pelirroja encontró acojedor. Allí, sola, recostada contra aquel ser vegetal, la pelirroja pudo sentir con ferocidad la demanda de su cuerpo. Éste le exigía descansar a gritos, y hasta ese momento sintió que sus órganos explotarían. Se obligó a respirar pero lo hacía de manera errática y muy ruidosa, inhalando entrecortamente por su nariz y por su boca a la vez, tratando de llenar unos adoloridos pulmones que pinchaban su pecho al igual que su corazón. Fue entonces cuando sintió otro pinchazo. Como si fuera un segundo corazón pero mas afilado, taladrando la zona de su tobillo. Decidió revisarlo y con mucha dificultad se llevó la mano al pie.

Lo que vio no la alentó nada.

Su tobillo estaba inflado como una pelota y una gruesa mancha oscura bañaba su pie. Fue consciente del repentino ardor que sintió cuando, sin querer y por culpa de sus espasmos, tocó la herida. No recordaba haberse cortado con nada ¿cómo había ocurrido? ¿cómo fue capaz de ignorar aquel insoportable dolor? Había sentido una primera y única punzada pero luego nada. Creyó que tal vez, se había doblado el pie por haber pisado en falso, no que se hubiera lastimado de esa forma. Con un corte. Uno que probablemente estaba infectado.

Pegó su cabeza chorreante a la corteza del árbol cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

¿Y si la alcanzaban, otra vez?

Se sentía tan desvalida y vulnerable ahí, sola. Si la atacaban no sería capaz de defenderse ni huir. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y en uno encontró su varita. Al menos, todavía la tenía. Aunque no sabía si le sería de mucha ayuda teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estaba. En esas condiciones no llegaría muy lejos antes de que la volvieran a interceptar.

No tenía que ser tan pesimista, después de todo podría ser devorada por un animal salvaje antes de que la encuentren ¿no? Era muy probable.

Recordó la escena de hacía unos minutos atrás ¿había podido con ellos? ¿también logró escapar? ¿estaría buscándola? No estaba segura de nada pero algo que si no dejaba de darle vuelta ¿por qué él? ¿por qué de todos los estudiantes que habían en Hogwarts, tenía que haberse encontrado precisamente con él? No entendía como es que Malfoy había dado con ella. Hubiera deseado encontrarse con algunos de sus primos, quería saber cómo estaban y con quién. En cambio, y por ironía de la vida, se topó con Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su primo Al.

Abrió los ojos. Se quitó un mechón de cabello que tenía pegado a la cara y sintió su cuerpo entumecido. Su rostro estaba rígido y le ardía la vista de tanto llorar. No se había percatado de cuando había comenzado a hacerlo pero sabía que fue mucho antes de encontrarse con aquellos mortífagos en el bosque.

Rose intentó volver a ponerse de pie por ultima vez. Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía encontrarse con su familia. A lo mejor, si Malfoy estaba por ahí, Albus podría que también. Pero la voluntad no fue suficiente para ponerse en pie una vez más.

Entonces fue cuando, ahí, bajo la ferocidad de la lluvia, una empapada y temblorosa Rose Weasley decayó definitivamente, desvalida hasta los huesos, en medio de un bosque mágico peligroso completamente sola. Había llegado la hora, había pensado ella antes de quedar inconciente.

Su cuerpo colapsó, cayendo pesadamente sobre ramas y más lodo. La varita salió de su mano rodando entre la maleza mientras que la noche, enmarcada por una luna llena, se regocijaba con el aullido de los animales y bestias desconocidas.

...

El bosque comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y los últimos rayos atravesaban la atmósfera e iluminaban momentáneamente con el color del fuego y la sangre. Las nubes se dispersaban oscuras como humo y la luz se descomponía en tonos cálidos e intensos: amarillo por aquí, naranja por allá y el fuerte rojo por todas partes que se iban oscureciendo segundo a segundo con la puesta del sol.

El cielo estaba en llamas, sangraba hasta extinguirse y quedar ennegrecido por sus propias cenizas.

Para cuando el ocaso terminó, ya se habían establecido.

Hacía una media hora habían llegado a los pies de una colina que, escondía detrás de ella, las ruinas de lo que pareció haber sido una pequeña casa en medio del agotadas. Sus pies y piernas palpitaban adoloridos, sus gargantas estaban tan secas como el desierto y sus cuerpos estaban bañados por puro sudor, que hacía que algunos mechones se pegaran en sus rostros sucios y rasguñados por ramas. Habían estado caminando indefinidamente, después de haber huido del colegio en pleno ataque.

Con pesadumbre se encargaron de colocar hechizos protectores alrededor de un amplio perímetro, recolectar frutas y comida, encontrar agua, y trasladar a la casita en ruinas, ramas y palos que les sirvieran como leña para encender una mini fogata. Sabía que se arriesgaban al encender fuego, porque eso podría atraer, no sólo a animales depredadores sino al enemigo mismo, pero creían que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar de ataque y tampoco les importaba. Se sentían demasiado exhaustas para pensarlo.

Afortunadamente ella y Goyle, nunca sueltan sus varitas, de lo contrario, quizás ya estarían muertas. En realidad, después de haber salido de los alrededores del colegio e internarse en el bosque prohibido, extrañamente, ninguna criatura las había atacado. Si se ponía a pensar, tampoco es como si huir de Hogwarts les hubiera sido difícil. No se toparon con nadie en particular, y con "nadie" se refería a mortífagos ¿cómo era eso posible?

Recordó las imágenes fugaces que tenía grabadas en la cabeza y se reproducían una y otra vez. El ruido de una explosión, humo por todos lados, gritos histéricos, el sonido de cosas cayendo, manchas negras corriendo en todas direcciones, voces inteligibles, rayos de colores. La muchacha se estremeció. Aún no lo creía. Hogwarts, el colegio para magos más seguro del planeta había sido atacado. No era como si eso no hubiera ocurrido antes. De hecho, estaba harta de oír en las clases de historia como Harry Potter y sus amigos se convirtieron en héroes y habían salvado al mundo mágico de las garras del malvado, temible e innombrable de quien-tu-sabes, alias Voldemort, quien quería una limpieza profunda y más que desterrar, extinguir aquella raza repudiable a la que se referían como sangre-sucia y mestizos, al provocar una guerra que significó los tiempos más oscuros de una era mágica que se creía terminada.

Ella ya comenzaba a dudar eso último.

Claro que la gloriosa paz había llegado a su mundo después del fin de la guerra y la destrucción de Voldemort, y que se había mantenido durante todos esos años, en donde nada tan inusual había ocurrido, por lo tanto no había de nada de que preocuparse, pero algo le decía que esa paz no duraría por mucho más. Ese amargo sabor y el nudo en la boca de su estómago le decían lo contrario, que había algo que estaba avecinándose, y ese algo no era nada bueno.

-¿Quieres vivir o no?- le dijo la otra chica -porque si lo quieres, tendrás que respirar, Parkinson-

La muchacha salió de sus cavilaciones sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y se dispuso a mirar a su acompañante. Estaba sentada en una roca -que más bien lucía como un trozo de escombro, probablemente de la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella- en donde había puesto su túnica para no ensuciarse más de lo que ya estaba. Su cabello castaño claro, antes aferrado a la parte alta de su cabeza en un moño enmarañado, caía suelto por su espalda hasta su cintura. Se había deshecho de su corbata y desabotonado unos pocos botones de su camisa arrugada. Sus piernas estaban ilesas de rasguños y moretones, y se extendían largas, lisas y esbeltas, incluso parecían brillar ¿era eso humanamente posible? Conociéndola como solo ella lo hacía, sabría que la chica no debería lucir tan perfecta, sabiendo cuáles eran sus pasatiempos.

-¿Qué? ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada, mirándome toda la noche?- le preguntó irritada la muchacha -¿qué pasa contigo, Parkinson? ¿deslumbrada por mi belleza? No conocía esa parte de ti- dijo sin un toque de diversión. En su rostro, se notaba lo fastidiada que estaba. Era obvio que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, no por el ataque ni nada de eso, sino porque se vio obligada a abandonar su confort para salir huyendo como una cobarde -Pervertida- soltó con desgano y desvío su mirada a la pequeña llama que comenzaba a levantarse nerviosamente entre las ramas apiladas en el suelo en forma de montaña. Estaba inclinada sobre ella, y acunándola con sus manos, soplaba ligeramente haciendo que la pequeña llama bailara.

La chica ignorando lo que su acompañante había dicho e insinuado, dijo -Estaba pensando- y dio unos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia que las separaba -¿cómo es que llegamos aquí?- la chica más joven la miró desde abajo como si estuviera loca -¿no te parece raro?- le dijo pero la chica seguía con la misma expresión -Piensa, Goyle. Se supone que salimos huyendo...- se detuvo al ver la mueca de molestia de la castaña -no me mires así, eso fue lo que hicimos: huir- las cejas se presionaron más juntas -ese no es el punto- declaró -si atacaron Hogwarts, se supone que debían atacarnos a nosotros también ¿no? Somos los estudiantes que habitan el colegio y el motivo para que éste lo sea, un colegio, quiero decir. Entonces ¿por qué no nos han atacado? ¿no te parece extraño que nos resultara repentinamente fácil huir? A éstas alturas, los que atacaron el colegio, deberían estar internados en el bosque prohibido para cazar estudiantes, porque no fuimos las únicas que entramos en el bosque ¿por qué no imperdirnoslo, siquiera? Y bien ¿dónde están? ¿por qué demonios no hemos sido atacadas?- hizo una pausa -Además, estamos en el bosque, no cualquier bosque sino el temible Bosque Prohibido, el cual se supone que es peligroso porque hay muchas criaturas que habitan en el, y no criaturas normales, sino bestias y mounstros del mundo mágico. Ahora ¿por qué precisamente no hemos sido atacadas por algún animal salvaje? ¿qué tenemos de especial? Estoy segura de que a los otros no les ha ido muy bien en dónde quieran que estén dentro del bosque ¿por qué precisamente nosotras no hemos sido atacadas ni una vez?- miró directamente a los ojos de la castaña -¿qué está pasando, Goyle?- se quedó mirándola por un momento, frustrada. Respiraba entrecortadamente. No se había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración mientras decía todo aquello, que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido. No sabía cuánto la estaba carcomiendo el asunto hasta ese momento, cuando le soltó todas sus intrigas a la muchacha. Había estado pensando en ello todo el camino y se reforzaron antes del atardecer, cuando se encotraron a alguien más.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

La slytherin más joven se quedó quieta por un instante en el que observó a la pelinegra retomar su caminata de ida y vuelta como lo había hecho mientras le decía todo aquello. No era que se preocupara por lo que dijo pero su actitud no le gustaba en absoluto, ya parecía que se estaba volviendo loca y ni siquiera habían pasado dos días desde lo que sucedió en el colegio. Esto cada vez se volvía más agobiante: primero tuvo que rebajarse a _huir_ tal y como lo haría una cobarde y dejar atrás toda su comodidad para internarse en un apestoso bosque; segundo, ahora resulta que la persona con la que _huyó_ y con la que tendría que pasar los próximos días, se estaba volviendo loca ¿qué sigue? ¿Encontrarse a otro idiota? Ellas estaban bien ¿y su compañera quería que las atacaran? Tal vez, debía alejarse de ella y seguir sola.

Miró a la pelinegra con notable irritación y se volvió a su antigua tarea: encender algo de fuego. Si no lo hacía, no podrían cocinar los alimentos que encontraron y se morirían de frío -Cálmate, quieres- le ordenó aún más molesta. Las llamas que habían crecido hacía un momento, se estaban extinguiendo. Si su compañera no la hubiera distraído, el fuego sería lo suficiente fuerte para mantenerse solo -no necesitamos que nos ataquen por tus lloriqueos. Hemos tenido suerte- le dijo secamente.

-¿Suerte? ¿esto te parece suerte?- le preguntó la pelinegra, desconcertada por su desinterés -¡despierta, Sophía Goyle!- le dijo alterada.

La slytherin puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me acabas de llamar, Sophía?- le preguntó indignada, sin mirarla. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea fina.

La pelinegra la miró irónica.

-¿No escuchaste?- le preguntó -Sí, te llamé por tu nombre: Sophía- vio un temblor de furia recorrer a la castaña -necesito que despiertes, tienes que ver lo que está pasando- dijo casi gritando.

La slytherin menor vio como la pequeña llama que había intentado levantar, se extinguió ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada y dejando en su lugar, un espiral de humo ascendiendo a su rostro, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz y la garganta. Se paró bruscamente y encaró a la otra chica.

-¿Tu quieres saber lo que pasa?- explotó -bien, te lo diré- su tono era bajo y amenazante. Su mandíbula y dientes apretados apenas dejaban que las palabras salieran de su boca y sus ojos se habían oscurecidos, si eso era posible. Sus manos tambíen estaban apretadas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo pero a pesar de eso, la pelinegra no le tenía miedo -¿Recuerdas aquella cena que hubo en casa de los Zabini hace unos meses?- preguntó -se supone que yo no fui con ustedes a dar una vuelta, como habían sugerido nuestros padres porque me sentía mal ¿no es así?-

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Se supone?- le preguntó confusa.

-Captas bien. Al menos, sé que no estás loca por completo- dijo más tranquila pero luego su semblante volvió a oscurecerse -yo no me sentía mal, en absoluto. Quería quedarme para escuchar de qué querían hablar mientras nosotros no estábamos- hizo una pausa -después de que tu y los demás se fueran, me escabullí y escuché algo de lo que hablaban- dijo -sabía que últimamente estaban comportándose extraño y quería saber qué estaban tramando- dijo más para sí misma, como si se estuviera justificando -mencionaron algo sobre que pronto llegaría el momento, que si se contactaban con ellos, no habría por qué preocuparse, que estaban atados a la sociedad y que ya estaban hartos. Si lo hacían, podrían ser libres de nuevo y ya no soportarían la humillación cuando todo acabara-

Las palabras de la slytherin estaban calando una a una en su interior como dagas. Se recordó de aquella cena en la casa de los Zabini de la que Goyle le hablaba. Después de cenar, los adultos le sugirieron que fueran a dar una vuelta, pero Sophía había dicho que no se sentía del todo bien, lo cual les pareció extraño a todos. Aún así, la hermana de Alex, el mismo Alex, Cris y ella salieron de la casa esa noche, dejando a Sophía en una habitación para que descansara.

En su cabeza empezó a titilar una alarma de emergencia. El sonido era abrumador y molesto para sus sensibles oídos. Hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a las orejas con fuerza mientras veía frente a ella, el rostro de la castaña, quien seguía moviendo los labios, diciendo algo que la muchacha no fue capaz de escuchar o entender. Vio como la joven elevaba sus manos antes de mirar el suelo. Bajo sus zapatos, había tierra mezclada con escombros, también había ramas y unas cuantas piedras envueltas en la maleza.

-Mírame- le dijo la castaña llamando su atención mientras sostenía sus manos lejos de sus oídos -¿no ves lo que eso significa, Camile?-

Su rostro ya no era sosegado por la ira o la indiferencia, sino que era marcado por la indecisión, la intranquilidad y la pena. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que no había sido la única que llevaba pensando cosas, que no era la única con fantasmas a los que enfrentarse y la única en no querer estar sola.

-¿Por qué no la ayudamos?- le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ésta quitó su expresión anterior y la sintió rígida antes de que la soltara y se alejara con la severidad marcada en sus gestos -debimos haberla ayudado ¿por qué no lo hicimos?- soltó -¿ves? Por eso me di cuenta de lo extraño de esto. Hubimos varios que tomamos el bosque porque creíamos que era nuestra única salida y estoy segura que muchos de ellos han tenido algún percance, así como ella. Era obvio que huía porque la perseguían y nosotras no hicimos nada para ayudarla. Fue atacada y nosotras no. Corrió cerca y nosotras, mágicamente, no fuimos halladas ni atacadas ¿por qué? ¿qué sucedió? ¿se cansaron? Porque suena estúpido. Ella era solo una chica y seguramente no era uno solo de ellos...-

La chica fue interrumpida por la otra slytherin.

-En primer lugar- soltó bruscamente -llámalos por lo que son- le decía como una serpiente preparada para soltar el veneno -mortífagos- la pelinegra cerró los ojos al sentir el escalofrío que la recorría -En segundo lugar, ella es y será una leona ¿crees que ella o uno de los suyos haría algo por alguna de nosotras si estuviéramos en una situación similar? ¿por una slytherin? ¿una serpiente?- pronunció las palabras con evidente rencor -no lo creo- escupió -ahora no me vengas a reclamar- se volteó, dándole la espalda.

-No creo que Rose Weasley, la prima de Albus... - le decía antes de que la interrumpiera con un bufido.

-¿Albus?- soltó una risa fría -¿ya le llamas así? ¿crees que ya eres su amiga? Por favor no me hagas reír-

-Ella no es así, por como la describe...- le decía la pelinegra algo molesta.

La castaña se volteó.

-Y tu le crees- le escupió -que ingenua- le dijo con evidente decepción.

Así era ella, no temía mostrar sus emociones.

-¡No es mi culpa que tu seas tan frívola e irritante! ¡Por eso nadie te quiere cerca!- le gritó indignada -no me sorprende que no tengas amigos y siempre andes sola- le siguió diciendo ante la fugaz mirada atónita de la chica que se convirtió en disgusto -Era Rose Weasley Granger la que vimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, una chica que ni siquiera sabe que es tan popular, que aunque ponga todos sus esfuerzos en querer pasar desapercibida, nunca lo logrará. Es reservada, no una mala persona- su voz sonaba tensa y brusca -no te has dado cuenta de que ella es diferente a todos en su familia y su casa. Es tan inteligente como una ravenclaw, tan dedicada y trabajadora como una hufflepuff...-

La castaña alzó una mano, en señal de que hiciera silencio.

-Déjame seguir- le sonrió con frialdad. La pelinegra estaba aturdida por semejante comportamiento, pero sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba -tan leal... Y valiente... Como una gryffindor- la slytherin mayor abrió la boca para replicar pero la joven no la dejó -Exacto, tu misma ibas a decirlo- sonrío, complacida esta vez -ella podrá ser diferente a la mayoría pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una leona, leal a los Suyos hasta los huesos y ¿qué crees? Nosotras no somos uno de ellos. Por lo tanto, hicimos bien-

-Yo iba a decir que tenía características de todas las casas...-

La chica más joven la interrumpió una vez más.

-Sí. Tal vez, tengas razón- borró su sonrisa para poner una mueca de preocupación claramente falsa -Pero no me gustaría conocer su lado slytherin, ya sabes. Si es tan buena siendo todo lo demás y fingiendo ser débil, no me quiero imaginar cuando saque su astucia a flote, y termine usándonos para protegerse y sobrevivir para al final abandonarnos... O mejor aún, sacrificarnos. Eso suena más a un slytherin y no me cabe duda de que ella sería una muuuy buena-

Y ahí estaba. Así era como Sophía Goyle ganaba la partida, señores: volviendo las cartas a su favor. Sabía que algo así iba a sacar.

-Además- añadió antes de que Camile reaccionara -si es tan valiente como una gryffindor de su casa, entonces podrá manejar y solucionar sus problemas ella solita- le dijo -¿no dicen que es una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio junto a Scorpius? Bueno, que lo demuestre. Que use sus hablidades que heredó de sus flamantes padres y se las arregle sola- se desvaneció la sonrisa y en su lugar apareció una mueca de fastidio. Listo. Había dado su estocada final.

Camile tragó fuerte. No había nada que pudiera hacer de todos modos. La habían visto hacía un buen rato atrás y no hicieron nada. Ahora, quien sabe donde estaría. Ya era tarde para hacer algo y era inútil seguir discutiendo sobre eso. La pelinegra no conocía a la pelirroja pero esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

Suspiró cansada y más derrotada que nunca habló.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?- tenía la garganta seca y su voz sonó áspera -si no seremos atacadas, si no somos un objetivo, no es necesario que sigamos aquí ¿o sí?-

-Tu lo has dicho- sonó más tranquila pero había algo en su voz que le era extraño.

No pudo evitar sentirse confusa. No entendía qué era lo que quería decir con esa frase pero seguro no era algo tan bueno como ella creía que eran sus ideas. La vio acercarse sigilosamente como la digna serpiente que era, peligrosa y astuta. Ella siempre la vio así, no por la casa a la que pertenecía, sino porque actuaba como una realmente. Su expresión era serena bajo la luz de la luna pero sus ojos oscuros como la noche brillaban con amenaza. Se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un metro delante de ella y sus ojos centellearon, como si hubiera una moneda al final del pozo.

-Si no podemos ser la presa...- sus labios se curvaron -... Seremos el depredador- la pelinegra frunció el ceño contrariada -Prepárate, Camile. Los mortífagos nos tendrán que dar la bienvenida-

El bosque fue iluminado repentinamente con la luz de un relámpago, seguido por el sonoro rugido de un trueno, que anunciaban una tormenta. Antes de lo esperado, el cielo comenzó a llorar sobre ellas y el viento las sacudió.

Esa sería una noche muy fría.

...

Julio, 2029

La paciencia siempre había sido su virtud más conocida por las personas a lo largo de su existencia -por lo menos, la mayoría de ella- hasta que hace unos años ésta se vio esfumada con la desaparición de una Weasley. Lamentaba y no haberla perdido. Con ella, su vida parecía repentinamente más fácil porque se tomaba las cosas con una exagerada y calculadora calma que le permitía pensar con la cabeza fría y por ende, con mucha más claridad que cualquier otra persona. Ahora, sin ella -y no solo se refería a la virtud, claro- todo era un verdadero desastre. Él era un desastre. Su vida había dado una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, convirtiéndose en el mismísimo infierno desde aquel día que maldijo por eternas noches en las que no podía dormir por estar reprochándose su pérdida.

Había sido su culpa, claro que sí. Él había sido la última persona que la vio. El último que estuvo con ella antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro, tal y como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Ahora no hacía más que escapar de todo y caminar patéticamente por las calles del Londres muggle recordando su inútil existencia y lamentándose mucho más patéticamente como si eso le fuera a devolver lo que había perdido. O sea la paciencia -si, claro-

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era mediodía. El brillante sol lo cegó momentáneamente cuando alzó su mirada al cielo. Volvió a mirar al frente y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando unos pasos más adelante sintió algo extraño en el ambiente. No era muy notable pero él era un experto.

Un inefable era entrenado para multiples tareas, entre las cuales estaba el detectar cualquier rastro de magia y en definitiva, lo que sentía deambulando en el ambiente en ese momento, era un aura mágica no perteneciente a ninguna actividad muggle. Avanzó sigiloso, inspeccionando el aire con cada paso que daba hasta que la extraña sensación lo llevó cerca de una anciana sentada en la acera pidiendo limosna.

Lo que más le parecía extraño de todo, no era que hubieran rastros de magia en territorio muggle sino que aquella sensación era corrompida, una clara señal que le indicaba que habían hecho algo de magia oscura. Eso no era bueno en ningún aspecto. Eso de sentir en el aire una esencia con propiedades malignas nunca era buena señal.

Ya que la esencia alcanzaba su mayor influencia en ese sitio, decidió interrogar a la solitaria anciana.

No sabía si estaba loco o no pero empezó a sentirse ansioso como si su cuerpo supiera que estaba a punto de hallar algo. La adrenalina se expandió por su sistema y un presentimiento sumamente extraño se instaló en su pecho. Sabía que su cuerpo y su instinto le estaban intentando dar un mensaje pero no tenía forma de saber a que se refería. Solo le quedaba averiguarlo.

-Buenas tardes- se acercó el rubio con paso precavido, los ojos de la señora se posaron en él y un sentimiento de tristeza atravesó su cuerpo -espero no molestarla-

El chico sacó de su bolsillo un billete muggle y se lo tendió con una sonrisa tímida, los ojos de la anciana se iluminaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Scorpius.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- el ojigris obtuvo un asentimiento por respuesta, y por un instante sintió miedo de que ella no pudiera hablar -me preguntaba si ¿ha notado algo extraño últimamente?-

-No- la voz de la mujer tenía un deje de tristeza por no poder ayudar al muchacho. Scorpius no se dio por vencido así que siguió hablando mientras formulaba una nueva pregunta.

-Yo...yo estoy buscando a alguien- el rubio se interrumpió para buscar una fotografía que llevaba en la parte interior del abrigo -ésta chica ¿la ha visto?- la fotografía había sido tomada hace ya varios años pero la esencia seguía allí.

La primera impresión de la anciana fue negar -por favor, observe de nuevo, ella a cambiado un poco pero, quizás la vio- la anciana tomó la fotografía y la detalló más a fondo. Su dedo palpaba la cabellera y el rostro de la pelirroja hasta que se detuvo en sus ojos, fue solo un momento, casi imperceptible, el rostro de la mujer cambió y luego siguió como si nada.

-Lo siento- hizo una breve pausa, se veía confundida -Jamás la he visto- dicho esto le devolvió la imagen. Al chico no le quedó de otra que levantarse, tenía que seguir buscando en otro lugar.

-Gracias- presentía que en el interior de la memoria de la mujer aparecía la pelirroja pero no podía recordarla, algo había pasado y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

La calle londinense comenzó a inundarse de personas como ocurría cuando llegaba la hora "pico" en la ciudad y Scorpius, aún tratando de no insistirle a la señora, no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules lo observaban desde la distancia.

Lo que realmente lo desanimaba era haberse dado cuenta que el rastro de magia llegaba hasta ahí. El minuto que estuvo sentado junto a la anciana le sirvió para fijarse que la esencia mágica se interrumpía abruptamente allí, lo que no le dejaba duda de que la señora fue testigo de algo que él ignoraba. Y eso definitivamente, lo frustraba aún más.

Cansado, el rubio empezó a alejarse de la anciana resignándose a la realidad de no encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudara en su búsqueda y miró a su izquierda para encontrarse con la calle -antes sola- abarrotada de gente caminando en todas direcciones cuando vio algo que lo paralizó. Un punto rojo.

De entre la gente, pudo ver lo que lo petrificó al principio. Más que un punto rojo era su esperanza, su señal. Había estado esperándola por largos años pero solo hasta ahora vino a aparecer. El raro sentimiento que tenía lo llenó por completo y pudo entender de que se trataba.

Estaba cerca, su cuerpo lo sabía.

Salió de su estupefacción y dio un paso sin poder creérselo. Estaba cerca. Por fin la encontraría. Dio otro paso y otro después. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su objetivo que caminaba de espalda a él. Siguió avanzando y, poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando a medida que fue impacientándose. Sus manos sudaban. Se hizo camino entre la gente a un trote considerable, esquivando apresurado a cada persona y agradeciendo mentalmente ser lo suficientemente alto para poder verla por encima del mar de cabezas. Mechones de su cabello comenzaron a bailar con la presión de aire que lo golpeaba debido a su casi carrera. Pasaba entre múltiples: disculpe, sin dejar de observar aquel punto móvil. No la dejaría ir ésta vez, no señor. Todavía no podía creer que su instinto presintiera algo como aquello ¿era posible? Siguió habriéndose paso entre el gentío y cuando sus labios comenzaban a formar una sonrisa...

Desapareció.

Se detuvo de pronto bastante agitado, mirando a todos lados. Cabezas y rostros desconocidos lo rodeaban. El alma se le cayó a los pies de solo pensar que la había perdido. Otra vez. La gente a su alrededor lo miraban muy extrañados y él los ignoraba. Su atención estaba en ubicar a su objetivo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, sus ojos volvieron a ver al punto rojo, ésta vez más cerca. Se había detenido.

Tragó fuerte preparándose para lo que venía.

Empezó a moverse sigiloso temiendo que huyera tal cual presa de su cazador. Su respiración seguía agitada por su carrera y, su pecho subía y bajaba frenético.

Los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuertemente su caja torácica se aceleraban con cada paso que daba, acortando la distancia entre él y aquella cabellera.

Estando ya a menos de un metro, estiró su brazo para tocar su hombro. La chica se volteó al sentir aquel toque y las ganas que tenía de hablar se esfumaron al encontrarse con sus ojos café. Sí, una pelirroja pero no la que él estaba buscando.

La muchacha miró desconcertada por unos segundos la expresión ausente del rubio y luego se alejó con algo de prisa.

Se quedó de piedra sin reaccionar por un largo rato y cuando lo hizo, solo apretó los puños con una pesada desazón instalándose en él.

Su desilusión lo aferró a quedarse parado entre la marea de cuerpos observando más allá de la corriente humana que lo rodeaba y resaltando de ella con su cabello platinado. El chico no se sintió más lejos de encontrarla que en ese momento, cuando asimiló de una vez por todas, que había perdido el rastro de Rose definitivamente.

...

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio comenzó a sentirse intranquilo. Llevaba un rato tratando de calmarse para hablar con serenidad. Las caras ante él estaban mirándolo con expresiones de complejidad, molestia, tristeza y curiosidad ¿acaso tenía que mostrarse sereno? ¿por qué? ¿no tenía el derecho de estar preocupado? No, no del todo. Él nunca fue cercano a la familia Weasley, por lo tanto, no fue cercano a Rose. Lo único que lo vinculaba a ella era su primo, Albus Potter. Entendía la confusión y perplejidad que reflejaban los presentes, con excepción de su padre. Él era harina de otro costal.

El resto aguardaba con impaciencia a que el muchacho les dijera la razón por la que los había citado.

Cuando Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y el mismísimo Harry Potter entraron por la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado en el hospital -en donde creía, pasaría unos días- Scorpius no pudo evitar sentir retorcijones en el estómago. Con sólo ver la expresión de aquella mujer, madre de Rose, a el muchacho se le encogió el corazón. Se parecía tanto a su hija. En realidad, era a la inversa, a excepción del cabello ¿cómo se supone que les diría a los padres de la pelirroja que su hija, la chica más inteligente y noble de todo Hogwarts, la más reservada y tranquila, la que ha estado desaparecida por un poco más cinco años, la que muchos ahora creían muerta, volvió viva y lo atacó? No le iban a creer y no los culparía. Él en su lugar tampoco lo hiciera. Pero no podía callar. No les podía quitar el derecho de saber algo sobre su hija, algo que pueda que no le crean pero igual el cumpliría con decírselo. Si le creían o no, era su problema ¿pero, como decírselo?

También era consciente de la pesada tensión que se levantó en cuanto los tres adultos atravesaron la puerta. Una tensión que lo sofocaba y le presionaba el pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar y concentrarse. Estaba volviéndose loco. Tenía que decirlo y mientras más rápido, mejor.

Desde entonces, se miraba las manos incapaz de enfrentarse a los rostros de la familia de la pelirroja.

-¿Y bien? ¿nos quedaremos todo el día mirándonos las caras? Porque no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo-

-Ron, por favor- dijo una voz, que el rubio reconoció como la del padre de su amigo.

Él había estado en casa de los Potter un par de veces pero no era ahí en donde veía a Harry, sino en el ministerio.

-Quiero saber por qué nos citaron, Harry- le dijo -Ni siquiera debimos haber venido para empezar. Nosotros no tenemos trato con ésta gente y menos nos interesa saber sobre la salud del hijo de un...-

La hostil voz se apagó con brusquedad repentinamente. El rubio no pudo ver por qué y tampoco levantó la vista para saberlo.

 _Ésta gente,_ había dicho. Sabía que su familia y todas aquellas que habían tenido que ver con mortífagos en el pasado no eran bien vistos ni tratados por la mayoría de la sociedad mágica, pero jamás imaginó que las cosas llegaban a tal punto. Es cierto, él tuvo que enfrentarse a los comentarios y las groserías que le hacían a los de su casa cuando estaba en Hogwarts pero nunca había estado junto a sus padres mientras eran tratados de esa forma.

Eso sería más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir...- era una voz femenina. No la de su madre sino la de la señora Granger. Sonaba cansada -es que nos gustaría saber por qué nos han llamado-

Scorpius seguía sin poder ni querer ver, pero sabía que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, sino a alguno de sus padres.

Todavía no se daban cuenta pero cualquiera en sus zapatos no lo vendría venir.

-Dejemonos de boberías y dinos de una buena vez para qué demonios nos han hecho venir hasta aquí, Malfoy- dijo Ron encolerizado.

La voz del padre de Rose era fuerte y sin ninguna pizca de simpatía. Eso no le gustaba. Tal vez había sido una mala idea haber pedido a sus padres que llamaran a los padres de la pelirroja. Sentía que en cualquier momento, aquel hombre se le lanzaría encima a su padre ¿tanto era el resentimiento y el odio que éste sentía hacia su padre, su familia, su casa, su _gente_? Al menos, su esposa sabía como moderarse aunque no la escuchaba con algún tono brusco, solo cansado ¿estaba siendo hipócrita? ¿era eso peor?

Sea como sea, el rubio no permitiría que insultaran a sus padres en su propia cara y menos cuando ellos no tenían nada que ver con el asunto. Estaban allí por él y él los enfrentaría.

Apretó los puños y levantó la mirada cuando su padre estuvo a punto de responder.

-Mis padres no tienen nada que ver, Sr. Weasley- intervino. Su voz sonaba más severa de lo que pretendía, cosa que al parecer solo él notó porque la cabeza pelirroja empezó a moverse aturdida, como si estuviera buscando la mosca que oía zumbar en sus oídos -yo fui quien los citó-

Finalmente, el hombre pelirrojo lo miró, seguido del resto.

El muchacho recibió la mirada de Ron como si lo apuñaliara. Lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo. Era una mirada densa y revuelta de amargura y odio. No podía explicarse como tanto rencor podía albergarse en una simple mirada y aunque no estaba preparado para algo así, eso no fue lo que le dolió.

Eran tan azules y profundos como los de Rose, y eso, lo destrozó.

Recordó cómo la pelirroja lo había mirado en el ministerio cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo, o cuando el creyó que lo haría. No lo hizo, no lo mató pero tampoco lo miró de esa manera. Sus ojos habían proyectado total indiferencia. Habían sido dos pozos huecos sin rastro de alguna emoción nadando en ellos.

Él no sabía que era peor. Que Rose lo llegara a mirar alguna vez como lo hacía su padre o que lo mirara como lo había hecho en el ministerio, con indiferencia ¿qué era peor? Que lo odiara, que al menos sintiera algo al verlo o que simplemente él no le causara nada, ni el más mínimo efecto.

Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Pero lo que si sabía, era que jamás dejaría que trataran a sus padres como si fueran animales y no personas delante de él.

Los ojos lo escudriñaron como perros escarbando en la tierra y él los miró directamente sin parpadear, desafiándolo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego se recordó por qué estaban ahí cuando oyó la frágil voz de Hermione.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo como si estuviera citando una frase al posar sus ojos café en él -estamos enterados de lo que sucedió en el ministerio- siguió -espero que te encuentres bien-

Ninguno se movió ni pareció advertir el efecto que había causado esas palabras al rubio mayor.

El chico suavizó su mirada y la dirigió hacia la mujer.

Ésta lucía más que cansada, destruida. Su semblante cargado por lo que el rubio reconoció como una inmensa tristeza y una pizca de nostalgia que no comprendió, como si viera en el muchacho algo que añoraba, que anhelaba, que creía haber perdido y a lo mejor él creía saber que era. Señas oscuras y marcadas surcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos. Su rostro era pálido y con las mejillas hundidas. El muchacho no sabía si eran ideas suyas pero desde allí, creía ver arrugas aquí y allá adornándole el rostro. Su figura no era esbelta como la de su madre pero era más delgada y encorvada en aquel suéter, que le colgaba como una bandera de ella. Su cabello atrapado inútilmente en un moño con salvajes rizos castaños cayendo desordenadamente de el. Se veía mucho mayor de lo que era y podía entender el por qué.

Albus le había dicho que la familia ha sufrido muchísimo por la desaparición de Rose, en especial sus padres. Estaban agotados.

La búsqueda de la chica los ha gastado. Ya podía verlo.

Ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos, el rostro del dolor en persona.

Y no le daba gusto.

-No puedo creer que estés si quiera preocupada por éste...- había comenzado a decir escandalosamente el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido, ésta vez por su propia esposa, que le hizo un gesto con la mano sin despegar los ojos del chico.

El rubio miró por un momento al Sr. Weasley.

Le sorprendió su aspecto al verlo realmente. Tampoco se salvaba. Se veía igual o peor que su esposa. La angustia y la desesperación también habían hecho de las suyas con él, arrancándole más que juventud, humanidad.

Lucía como un animal, pensó Scorpius.

Apenas podía ver su rostro, oculto detrás de una mata de pelo rojo salvaje que hacía tiempo dejó de ser una barba decente para unirse a la abundante cabellera, y aunque no podía verle a través de ésta, sabía que habrían profundas ojeras y múltiples arrugas. Su cuerpo flácido nadaba en la camisa y el pantalón arrugados, haciéndolo ver más que desaliñado, abandonado. Tal y como luciría un náufrago estrellado contra la civilización. El rubio no sabe si lo imaginó pero al parecer llevaba al revés la camisa. Pero para el chico lo que completaba aquella fachada de un psicópata salido del manicomio eran sus ojos atormentados.

Inestable. Así estaban los Weasley Granger.

Volvió su mirada a la Sra. Weasley.

-Estoy bien, Sra. Weasley. Gracias- le dijo suavemente antes de que un bufido flotara en el aire. No había que ser adivino para saber de quien provenía -pero no es por eso que he pedido que vinieran. Es otra cosa lo que me preocupa- su voz se había tornado a un tono de disculpa que nadie entendió más que él.

-Tu dirás- le dijo Hermione mirándole expectante.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio. Había llegado el momento. Ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

Pero la boca se le secó y no encontraba el valor para decirlo.

Paseó su mirada por la de sus padres, quienes estaban mirándolo intrigados y luego bajó la mirada a sus manos, no sin antes captar la expresión casi inexistente en el rostro pálido de su padre. Algo le decía que él sabía lo que diría, al menos esa era la impresión que le daba.

Tal vez estaba imaginándolo, después de todo se había golpeado la cabeza. Y muy fuerte.

Le costaba admitirlo pero una chica lo dejó mal parado. Y esa chica había sido justamente una pelirroja llamada Rose Weasley Granger ¡Que ironía!

El chico reprimió una amarga sonrisa, dejando que muriera en sus labios.

Tomó profundamente aire antes de hablar.

-Se trata de... De alguien que les importa- soltó un preocupante Scorpius.

Una seca y corta risa llenó la estancia y Harry le dirigió una mirada severa al pelirrojo.

-¿De quién, Scorpius?- le preguntó gentilmente Harry.

La pregunta del azabache lo apuñaló levemente en el pecho y casi sintió su propia sangre correr de la herida antes de que le hundieran el puñal hasta el fondo.

Scorpius tragó.

-De su sobrina- contestó. Con lentitud levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y vio como su cara se arrugó ligeramente bajo las gafas, totalmente confundido. Harry Potter a diferencia de sus amigos, solo se veía cansado con el cabello oscuro algo despeinado y las gafas un poco torcidas. Se vestía bastante sencillo con su jeans y sueter, no como él creía que luciría el gran mago que los salvó del temible Voldermort antes de conocerlo. Los ojos verdes que lo miraban le recordaban a Albus ¿cómo se lo diría a él? No quería ser él quién le partiera el corazón a su mejor amigo ¿acaso la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? De solo pensar en su expresión, el rubio sintió como si le faltara el aire. Sintió sus manos temblar mientras el silencio sepulcral se extendía en la estancia. Las apretó -Rose Weasley- soltó en un débil jadeo -me refiero a Rose Weasley- repitió un poco más fuerte para que todos escucharan.

Y ahí era dónde estaba en un principio.

No tenía a dónde ir ni cómo ocultarse. Tenía que decirlo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rubio sintió como un silencio desbordante cayó sobre ellos, aplastándolos. La tensión se hizo completamente palpable una vez la sorpresa y el desconcierto se desvanecieron. No quería mirar a los padres de Rose, especialmente a Hermione. Pero ver la expresión del padre de Albus no era muy consoladora.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó la castaña, claramente afectada.

Sus ojos transmitían una sensación de desolación absoluta que perforaba al rubio sin la necesidad de mirarla.

-Sí, niño ¿qué demonios dices?-

Ésta vez, nadie lo reprendió. Nada tenía más importancia que lo que el muchacho tenía para decir. Él ignoró al pelirrojo. Si había alguien a quién le diría, sería a la mujer que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento y que tenía el aspecto de la chica que lo había atacado en el ministerio, aquella que lo había atraído cuando estaba en Hogwarts, la que se suponía era su rival a nivel académico. Él nunca lo sintió así, su intención no era competir con ella para demostrar que era mejor, él había sido así por naturaleza, nunca la vio como su rival y le hubiera encantado que ella al menos lo notara.

-Scorpius espero que no estés bromeando...-comenzó a decir el azabache.

-No lo hago. Jamás haría una broma sobre algo así- le aseguró al ojiverde.

El hombre asintió.

-Entonces, dinos lo que sabes de Rosie-

Rosie. Escuchó a Albus llamarla así por cariño un montón de veces.

Ésta vez fue el rubio el que asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de respirar pausadamente.

-Ésta mañana estaba buscando a Albus en el ministerio pero él estaba fuera- se detuvo para armarse con un poco más de valor. Tenía que ser breve, se decía -fue entonces cuando atacaron. Yo me preparé para contraatacar con los demás aurores que estaban allí. En medio del alboroto escuché gritos y supuse que venían de algunas personas de otros departamentos que andaban por ahí...-

-Mira niñito, no queremos escuchar tus acciones heroicas y ¡suelta Ya lo que se supone que sabes de mi hija!- gruñó furioso el pelirrojo.

-Ron, ¿podrías dejar que el chico continúe?-

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo todo esto. De seguro se lo ha inventado todo solo para llamar la atención y fastidiarnos ¿qué podría saber él de mi Rosie?-

Nadie supo que decir a eso último.

Era verdad ¿cómo el hijo de Draco Malfoy sabría algo de la hija desaparecida de los Weasley Granger? Sonaba absurdo. Era evidente que nada tenía sentido para ellos, aún.

-Scorpius, cariño- le habló su madre con delicadeza -diles lo que quieren saber-

 _Eso es lo que intento,_ pensó.

El joven aún sin mirar a nadie, comenzó de nuevo.

-Es extraño, lo sé. Pero no lo estoy inventando- respondió a nadie en particular con los ojos cerrados.

Otro bufido -Pues habla de una buena vez, niñito. Convénceme- le retó el pelirrojo.

Scorpius apretó los puños otra vez. Le estaba irritando el tono que usaba el padre de Rose.

-No soy _niñito_ , Sr. Weasley. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy- le respondió molesto.

El chico no vio la expresión de orgullo en su padre, quien casi sonreía al escuchar a su hijo hablarle de tal manera a su mayor rival: Ron Weasley. La forma con la que el muchacho pronunciaba su nombre le hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho porque su hijo no se avergonzaba de su origen, apellido y familia como él lo había estado por tanto tiempo.

-Pero que orgulloso te debes de sentir- comentó con sarcasmo y soltó una risa seca- si supieras la clase de plaga que es considerada tu familia no andaras...-

-¡Ya basta, Weasley! Deja a mi hijo en paz- soltó Draco amenazante.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no te gusta que te digan la verdad, Malfoy-

El rubio sintió a su padre tensarse. Era como si pudiera registrar sus emociones por medio de una conexión que él no podía explicar. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, debía decirlo antes de que su propio padre o el de Rose se fueran encima del otro.

-No voy a permitir que vengas aquí a insultar a mi familia-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de llamarnos-

-¡Basta los dos!- intervino la voz de Harry -no estamos aquí para que se peleen. Scorpius tiene algo que decirnos sobre Rose. Comportate Ron-

-No soporto estar aquí ni un minuto más- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo antes de tomar a su esposa por la muñeca y jalarla -vámonos, Hermione...-

-¡No!- respondió soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su marido.

El pelirrojo desconcertado -Pero Mione...-

-Dije que no. Si tu te quieres ir, hazlo. Yo me quedo. Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Scorpius-

El muchacho no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la actitud de Hermione. Casi podía imaginarse la expresión de molestia en el rostro del pelirrojo. Debía verse como un tomate.

-Por favor, Scorpius- sintió que se acercaba a su cama -dime qué es lo que sabes de mi hija- su tono era de suplica. Ahora menos podía verla ¿cómo lo haría sin romperse él también?

Apretó los labios.

-¿Y le creerás?- siguió insistiendo Ron -¿vas a creer lo que te diga éste...?-

-No te tolero más, Weasley. Vete-

-Claro que me iré, pero con mi esposa-

-Te dije que yo no me muevo de aquí- le dijo la castaña volteando para mirar a su flamante esposo que estaba a un paso de la puerta -no lo volveré a repetir- sentenció con un tono oscuro.

El pelirrojo estaba indignado por la actitud de Hermione. Él tenía la certeza de que aquella gente solo quería fastidiar y ya no podía hacer nada por su esposa. Ella había mordido el anzuelo porque tocaron su punto más débil: Rose.

-Bien. Si quieres quedarte, adelante. Vámonos, Harry-

Los demás adultos miraron al aludido y éste ni siquiera se movió.

-Lo siento, Ron. Yo me quedo- le dijo a su amigo.

Ron se puso aún más rojo de la rabia. Ahora también Harry. Miró a Draco. Quería borrarle aquella expresión de burla con un golpe.

-¡Esto es ridículo! Están locos si quieren quedarse con ésta...-

-Rose volvió-

La estupefacción los golpeó en el rostro cuando por fin el rubio abrió los ojos para enfrentarlos. Clavó su mirada en el pelirrojo, así sería más fácil de sobrellevarlo. El hombre se detuvo abruptamente abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su madre se llevó las manos al pecho, conmovida. Harry se quedó quieto, completamente tenso. Su padre casi ni se movió pero Hermione lo miraba directamente cuando soltó una lágrima.

-¿Qué dices, cielo?- le preguntó Astoria después de salir del shock.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

-Es lo que he intentado decirles- pausó -que Rose volvió y está viva- seguía mirando al padre de la pelirroja, quien seguía sin reaccionar. Tenía razón, era más fácil de mirarlo a él.

El rubio sintió como algo o alguien tomaba su mano y de pronto se vio mirando el rostro destrozado de la castaña. Pestañeó varias veces antes de reaccionar.

-¿En dónde está?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz -¿en dónde está mi hija?-

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no se preocupaba por contener. De cerca se veía mas delgada, casi esquelética. Sus huesudas manos estaban frías al tacto pero sudaba. Scorpius creyó empezar a temblar hasta que se dio cuenta de que el temblor no era de él, sino que venía de ella. Se le partió el alma de verla así, esperanzada ¿ahora cómo demonios le diría lo demás?

-No lo sé- se sinceró.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Entonces ¿cómo sabes que está viva?- le interrogó -¿quién te lo dijo? O ¿en dónde la viste? ¿cuando?-

El chico miró a sus padres por algo de valor y su madre mirándolo con ternura le indicó que les dijera. Al fondo, Draco se limitó a mirarlo.

-La vi- afirmó -ésta mañana- volvió para mirar a Hermione y a Harry, que ahora lo rodeaban -fue...- respiró hondo -ella fue quien me atacó-

Las reacciones de la castaña y el azabache fueron simultáneas: ambos fruncieron el ceño. Aunque eso no fue lo que los sorprendió.

El sonido de una carcajada llenó la estancia y todos miraron a Ron, que por fin había reaccionado del shock.

-Mi hija te atacó- volvió a reír -que más quisiera yo que fuera así- dijo -lástima que eso no es cierto- miró a sus acompañantes, primero a uno, luego al otro -¿no ven lo descabellado que suena eso?-

Harry y Hermione miraron de Ron a Scorpius, luego entre ellos y de vuelta a Ron.

-No entiendo- comentó Astoria.

-¿Qué necesidad tendría Rose de atacarte?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione seguía aferrada a la mano del chico.

-La verdad es que...- comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

-Está mintiendo- anunció Ron.

Draco entornó los ojos cansado de aquel pesado hombre.

-Pero nadie más la vio- comentó Harry más para sí mismo -si fuera sido así, nos hubieran avisado-

-Nadie pudo verla- aclaró el rubio -cuando atacaron el ministerio, hubo explosiones y el humo hizo difícil saber cuántos y dónde estaban los atacantes- dijo aunque él sabía que no se trataba de cualquier mago sino de mortífagos -yo ataqué junto al resto y luego alguien me atacó- tragó saliva -al principio no supe de quien se trataba porque llevaba capucha pero cuando me desarmaron quise saber quien era- miró a sus oyentes para ver como lo tomaban y se veían confundidos. No había sido claro. Abrió la boca para intentar explicarlo mejor pero Harry no lo dejó hablar.

-Espera- le dijo -estás diciendo que Rose... Te atacó porque ella estaba con ellos- terminó de decir como si él no entendiera cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Pestañeó varias veces bajo las gafas, antes de digerir la información.

Hermione por lo pronto lo soltó bruscamente y retrocedió al instante mirándolo como si él le fuera a clavar sus colmillos. Su mirada lo lastimó sin saber por qué exactamente.

-Rose...- balbuceó Hermione dejando de mirar al chico -¡no! No, ella no podría...- decía mientras negaba con su cabeza y juntaba las manos en su pecho. Ella comenzó a temblar visiblemente y ríos le caían de los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a inventar semejante cosa de mi hija?- le soltó Ron ya fuera de sí -¡son una cuerda de serpientes asquerosas que solo quieren envenenarnos y destruirnos! Maldigo la hora en que comenzaron a existir los de su clase- gritó -¡ojalá fuera sido tu hijo el que hubiera desaparecido! O mejor aún ¡que hubieras muerto en la guerra Malfoy! Así la plaga acabaría...-

Astoria se llevó las manos a sus labios afectada por las cosas que el pelirrojo seguía diciendo. Draco se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro dulcemente mientras le susurraba cosas al oído para calmarla. Ella lo miró un momento y luego cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se tambaleó. El azabache fue a su encuentro y la estabilizó antes de que cayera al suelo con una profunda tristeza en la mirada. La castaña lo abrazó por un momento pero luego se separó y se fue a la pared del fondo y se abrazó a sí misma como si quisiera mantener sus pedazos en su lugar.

Realmente había sido un grave error haber llamado a la familia de Rose.

Dejó de escuchar los insultos que llenaban el aire y vio la desgarradora escena con desesperación, rabia y tristeza a la vez. Eso había sido su culpa. Intentó levantarse pero su cabeza le punzó ferozmente y se quejó de dolor. Al instante su madre se acercó y lo ayudó a volver a tumbarse en la cama.

Harry se dirigió hacia su amigo y lo empujó -¡Ya cálmate, Ron!-

-Es que...-

-Mira. Hermione no está bien- le dijo señalándola.

El pelirrojo reaccionó y fue inmediatamente hacia ella.

-Lo siento, Potter. Pero voy a tener que exigirles que se vayan- dijo Draco.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, Malfoy- asintió el azabache -yo también lo siento-

Astoria le acariciaba el rostro al ex-slytherin mientras las punzadas pasaban, aún con los claros ojos humedecidos mientras al otro lado de la habitación la castaña se reusaba a hacerle caso a su esposo. Harry se les unió y luego de decirle algo a la castaña, ésta se levantó temblorosa como una hoja al aire. Los tres se dirigían a la puerta, Ron mirándolos con odio puro y el azabache susurrándole cosas a la madre de Rose mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, ella no hacía más que asentir sin dejar de llorar cuando...

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Albus sorprendido, seguido de unas enfermeras, quienes entraron para atender al rubio. El muchacho, por el contrario, se quedó tan quieto como piedra en la entrada de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes estaban tan grandes por la gran sorpresa.

Los recorrió con la mirada sin saber que decir. Intentó ver a su amigo pero estaba rodeado por sus padres y unas enfermeras.

-¿Papá?- preguntó -¿qué hacen aquí?-

Albus vio a su tía llorando desconsoladamente, aferrada a su padre y a su tío tan enojado que parecía un tomate con patas.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y acomodándose las gafas le dijo -Rose ha vuelto. Está viva- se quedó quieto y se dispuso a sonreír cuando vio que su tía soltó un sollozo que el muchacho no entendió y las caras de los hombres no cambiaron -Albus no sabemos en dónde está pero si sabemos con quién-

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Con quiénes? ¿quiénes la capturaron?- preguntó en tono bajo.

-Me temo que ya no son sus captores sino sus compañeros- el muchacho profundizó el ceño -Albus, Rose está con los mortífagos- la castaña volvió a sollozar sonoramente sin dejar de apoyarse en su padre y su tío se tensó visiblemente -fue ella quien atacó a Scorpius.

 _ **Continuará...**_

...

Bueno, aquí está la continuación y como dicen lo primetido es deuda... La verdad es que éste cap es bastante predecible pero muy necesario para la trama. Sabemos que aún no dejamos nada claro y que parecemos enredar cada vez más la historia pero sea quien sea que esté ahí leyendo, le podemos asegurar que éste desastre irá tomando forma.

Algo que me preocupa (Vane) es interpretar de manera incorrecta las actitudes y personalidades de nuestros queridos personajes de HP, por eso intenté plasmar a un Ron súper pesado y me disculpo si la última escena les resultó tediosa pero así me lo imagino a él, todo un cabezota.

En cuanto a Scorpius... Sí, lo sé, es bastante blando. Pero creanme cuando les digo que hubo razones para que fuese así. Tal vez, exagero un poquitín... Con su forma de pensar y me disculpo también por eso. Pero tampoco quiero que me malinterpreten, el rubio no se atascará en esa faceta durante todo el relato, por el contrario, habrán momentos en los que verán a un Scorpius furioso, enérgico y hasta cruel.

En fin... Gracias a ti por leer y sin más que decir nos despedimos.

ARJ - VG


End file.
